Survival
by maxismymiddlename98
Summary: Max and Angel have been abused by their biological father, Jeb, since the day their mother died.Then they move to another country and meet Ella,Nudge,Fang, Iggy and Gazzy.But they don't trust strangers so easily.Will they open up to them?FAX,no wings.STOPPED.But do read on :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've been waiting nearly forever to be able to publish my first fanfiction here:D BUT fanfic has this really annoying rule that requires u to WAIT for like,2 days to post ur fanfic. That's really dumb,no offence. But two days r over and here ia m. YEY. here's a few things you've got to know in case you find a few factual errors in my fanfic :**

**1) I'm not American nor am i from the UK. So school starts at different times and so i'll be taking breaks at different i'm not familiar with the American school system but i definitely know what subjects the kids there take and so on.**

**2) I'm a total fan of Maximum Ride:D:D *scream* AND also a total fan of Harry Potter:D:D *scream again***

**3) I'm only a kid so PLEASE forgive me if I screw up the whole story and it turns out i have 0 reviews or something. **

**4)I know all about the disclaimer thing so there's no need to worry about my 'stealing maximum ride' or if you do find gaps, DON'T rush into arresting me or something cuz I'M ONLY A KID. and with my speech, i think i proved that.**

**so that's all and i hope you like my stories:D:D**

**xoxo, Ash (i'm a GIRL)**

**hope u like the fanfic!:D:D R &R!**

Chapter 1

Max POV

'GET UP!' Jeb yelled in my ear with his harsh and rough voice.

I lay on the hard wooden floor, clutching my stomach in pain, curled up in a ball, my back to him. He yelled at me to get up again. I couldn't. Then the knife slashed my back and I screamed in pain, tears streaming down my face. The pain made the wound on my stomach feel like 20 inches deep (**exaggerating here…obviously. I'm not dumb okay D:** ).

'GEDDUP!' he yelled again after downing another bottle of beer.

When I still didn't, he yanked me up by my hair and slammed me against the hard wall as I screamed in agony. My knees were buckling yet at the same time trying to keep upright to prevent slipping away and causing my weight to only be held by my hair.

He dropped me and I sank to the ground, sobbing and mumbling 'stop…stop…'

Just when I thought he was leaving me, since I saw his tall figure walking away through my half-closed eyelids, he turned around, raised his bottle of beer and before I could move, swung it downwards and wacked it against my stomach wound. I howled in agony and curled into a ball again and shut my eyes tight, hoping that this would just be 12 year long dream and I'd wake up the next morning…with my new family…who adopted me because they loved me…

Just as the door slammed shut, I felt myself wobble as I tried to stand up, clutching the bed post for support. I slumped down onto the bed in exhaustion. Then I stumbled over to the bathroom, clutching random fixed objects for support.

I shut the door behind me and collapsed onto the toilet seat. I reached over for the half open bottle of medicinal cream, which was placed within reach of the toilet bowl in case I was ever too weak to reach for it. I rubbed the cream onto the slashes on my arms, the new ones and the pink scars from yesterday and even last rarely healed completely because new ones formed across and over them,opening up the scars and repeating the healing process all over again.

I lifted my Lakers T-shirt and was applying the cream over the deep wound,wincing as it stung, when there was a knock on the door and Angel, my little sister, creeped in, her face tear-streaked and her blue eyes wide and puffy.

'Oh, Max, are you all right?'she gasped when she saw the wound on my stomach.

'I'm fine,' I managed. _Stop the tears._ I told myself. I had to be strong in front of Angel. 'You okay? He didn't hurt you right?'

'No.I stayed out of the way. I'm so sorry Max! I came so late…I just didn't want to get in the way…'Angel sniffled a bit.

'Come here,' I smiled. It was impossible not to smile when Angel was with you. She wasthe sweetest girl in the whole world.

How did we end up here, you ask? 4 years ago, when I was 12 and Angel only 3, Jeb killed my mum. They weren't on good terms and were planning a divorce. At least, my _mum _was. Jeb found out and was livid. He was angry with my mum but didn't plan a divorce. He was ruthless and murdered her. The police found her body in a park where Jeb had buried her but they didn't know who the guy behind the murder was.

Then the abuse came. He was sad and angry that he killed my mum and he took it out on me and Angel. He drank, trying to drown his sorrows, but he became a monster that we never thought he could be.

I attended school as per normal, so did Angel. But life asn't been the same for either of us. Everyone took us as normal kids with normal lives when we were far from that. Nobody knew about Jeb because he told us not to tell and hardly anyone cared to know why we were quiet and moody, taking us as simply emo newbies.

'It's our second day tomorrow, Angel. Blend in as always ok?' I whispered, 'Good night…'

'Night, Max…' Angel gave me a kiss on my bruised cheek.

I smiled as she left the bathroom. We'd moved in to a whole new state (not telling you where.) two days ago and let me tell you, wearing long-sleeved shirts and jeans in the middle of the hottest days in where-i-was attracts more weird looks than approving looks. I had to wear that to cover up my scars and bruises. I had no friends yet. But truthfully, with Jeb as a father, surviving was more important than making friends.

'Max.'

I looked up to see Angel again. She'd come back.

'Yeah, sweetie?'

'We'll get out of here…someday,'she said with a smile, then left.

How I wished what she said would happen then.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how was it?I had to write the comment thingy writers always do on a separate doc cuz I'm not getting the hang of it….yet. anyways, hope u liked it and will give me support cuz it's only my first fanfic.R & R! I'd like to know how u feel…on what I shd improve on and blahblah…ok enuf ranting:D:D sch's starting soon for me so there may be a few a breaks….sorry if they r too long tho! OK ENOUGH TALKING! R & R!**

**Hey guys thanks SOOOOOO much for reviewing and reading this story!even though I only have 3 reviews last time I checked, each one means so much to me! I'll go change the rating after writing chap 2 yay!:D:D THANKKS SO MUCH!do tell me if story is going downhill! Oh btw, I have a half-completed fanfic on my blog . (I think) so when you're free do visit it!it has WINGS and eventually, right now still FAYA(whatever u guys call it)set after Angel. YAAY I CAN'T STOP SAYING YAY SORRY BUT THANKSSSSSSS ok here we go:D**

Chapter 2

Max POV

I woke up to the annoying alarm which Angel probably set for me. She must have thought I was too tired to set it myself last night. I sat up, grunting as the stab wound in my stomach acted up. I slammed my fist on the clock and the alarm stopped still wasn't awake from the racket the clock was making surprisingly. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up,clutching my wound and wobbling a little.

I bent over her small figure clad in my old 'Don't worry, be happy' dark purple shirt and comfy shorts, showing her many tiny scars. I was hurt more than she was because Jeb still had a tinge of pity for her. I shook her gently and whispered,'Hey Ange, wake up. Time to Starbucks.'

Angel groaned a little before rolling over to face me, her little blue eyes tired and half-open. 'Rise and shine, sweetie!' I whispered to her, smiling. She returned the smile and stifled a yawn then rolled out of bed.

We brushed our teeth together before changing. I wore my blue 'SAVE THE EARTH' campaign chirt from my old school couple of years back, and a pair of skinny I zipped up Angel, who was wearing her mini pink dress Mum had bought her long ago (yep, Angel could still fit since neither of us grew much 'cause we didn't eat much.), and she slipped up a pair of black tights, I thought we were ready to leave. But Angel turned around and declared,'I'm gonna do a makeover.'

I thought she meant she was going to do a makeover on _herself _but she meant _me. _And I was too stupid to see the mischievous glint in her eyes to say, 'Sure I'm gonna wait outside, kay?'

When she didn't answer and just kept looking at me as though she was giving a really big hint already and she couldn't believe I didn't get it,it took me 5 seconds to realise what was going on.

'No…no way, Angel. You can do a makeover on yourself but you're not gonna destroy me,'I said firmly,crossing my arms to add to the effect. Then Angel did bambi eyes at me. You know when her blueblueblue eyes sparkle and they widen to create that super adorable look of innocence and pleading. I took one look and then I had no choice.I sighed.

'Okay, whatever. But if I don't like it, we're not gonna have it. Be quick, Jeb may wake up soon,' I said, rolling my eyes. Angel let out a little squeal and I couldn't help smiling. She made me sit in front of the bathroom mirror and started doing her magic on me.

Within minutes, I looked like Anne Hathaway in Princess Diaries when she first got a look at herself after the major makeover. Not that I was a nerd before. But the change was that drastic. Well, to me.

'OMG, MAX! YOU LOOK AMAZING!If you're not gonna keep it I'm gonna have it!' Angel squealed.

Angel, 7 years old, who's skills include random accomplishments such as making successful bambi eyes and eat 10 pancakes in 1 minute, made _this_?

Between me and you, I absolutely loved it to hell. This was actually the first time I looked, and cared about looking, pretty. My dirty blonde hair was in a swift ponytail but Angel managed to make it different from the usual ones I do. She made random curls all over, but all at the right places. She put a charm bracelet around my right wrist. She even put a little bit of make up on me. A little black eyeliner, clear lip gloss,and the usual cover up on my bruises.

'Do you like it?'Angel's voice was excited and happy but there was a tinge of worry and hope.

'Thanks, kiddo. I'll have it,'I smiled at her. She did a silent scream of happiness. 'Okay,now,time to Starbucks. I need my coffee badly.'

I picked up my backpack while she picked hers up. We walked down and right past the refrigerator then out onto the streets. There wasn't any use rummaging through the refrigerator because it was packed with beer and beer and more beer and….basically beer as far as you can see. For Jeb,obviously. So Angel and I, we go to Starbucks for breakfast,school for lunch, and any random fast food restaurant for dinner. We never wanted to go home.

It was a 10 minute walk to Starbucks and I ordered my usual hot latte (**my personal favourite when I visit USA in the winter:D:D)**and Angel had her croissant and hot chocolate(**my second choice :D:D)**.When we were done, we walked to the nearby mall and got some shopping done. Clothes, make up, more clothes,frozen meals for Jeb,even more clothes.

By then it was nearly time for school and we headed for the streets again. Our school had three buildings,one for the middle school,one for high school, and the last one, which was in the middles and the smallest, was for the dentist, principal's office, playground and Arts studios and classrooms.

I split up with Angel after giving her a quick peck on her cheek and then headed for my locker. The corridors were rather filled. I was gonna be was five minutes to the bell and my classroom was on the other side of the building. I was practically running to get to my locker. But as I rounded a corner without seeing where I was going, I ran right into a rock. At least that was how it felt like. A rock with cloth over it. Interesting. The impact made me fall back onto the ground, my head throbbing.

'You okay?' I heard a deep masculine voice ask then a hand on my shoulder. I was using the palm of my hand to press the side of my head where it hurt and rubbed it hard.

'Pretty much,'I murmured, getting up, still rubbing that part of my head.

I looked up to see a tall guy with black hair and a fringe that almost covered his left eye. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans,a black jacket over his shoulder and what colour shoes?(Feeling like Dora here!) Yep, you got it! much? But what blew me away was his face. He was really good looking. And if you were wondering if you were reading the right story,whether this was still Maximum Ride, here's my answer: YES. I'm not always the girl who hates guys. There's always a first time.

'Sorry,' he said, his face impassive.

'Erm…right,sorry. I – I have to get to class. I'm –' But the bell interrupted me and he raised an eyebrow.'—late…' I finished,sighing.

H e nodded and I murmured,'See you.'

I sprinted to my locker, got my stuff, and dashed to my class,thankful that it was my second day and I knew where it was.I knocked on the door, then twisted the knob and walked in.

'So, Maximum has chosen to join us after all,' my teacher, Ms Miller, said, raising and eyebrow.' Take a seat, Miss Ride.'

Panting from the sprint,I found a seat next to a guy with strawberry blonde hair whom I hadn't seen the day before. I'm not observant that way. He had misty blue eyes. My guess was that he was blind.

'James Griffiths,'he stretched out his arm, as if he knew I was looking at him. He wasn't quite looking at me. I shook his hand.' They call me bout igniting stuff and all. I'm blind, in case you were wondering.'

Igniting stuff? Erm…

'I'm Maximum Ride,'I said.'They call me Max.'

'Cool,'he smiled.'So this is yyour second day right?'

Ms Miller was calling out names.

'Yup,'I replied.

'I'll get you to know some of my friends later,'he said, smiling. I smiled back. But I knew he couldn't see.

'Sure…thanks.'

'No problem.'

'James Griffiths.'

Iggy raised his hand.

'Ms Miller, I'm here,' a familiar voice came from the entrance.

I saw everyone but Iggy jump at least a foot into the air,including me and Ms Miller.

'Nicholas!'She cried,turning around to face him.'Please, do make some noise next time!'

'Sorry.'

Nicholas, the emo good-looking guy,walked over and took a seat next to Iggy. He nodded at me,acknowledging that we weren't total strangers.

Iggy and Fang talked to each other for a while and I figured they got the conversation to me for a minute as Fang looked over Iggy's shoulder at me and gave me a quick smile. So quick I don't even know if it was really there.

I returned a half-hearted smile.

'Maximum Ride.'

I raised my hand.

Attendance was taken after a few minutes and then we went to our classes. I got Iggy in Biology and Math, and Fang in Chemistry, History and English. Classes were pretty boring, except PE, where we had a wrestling unit and I took down every single student, except some whiny red-haired girl who insisted wearing her mini skirt but the PE teacher didn't want to hear it but had no choice and had to exclude her for that day, including the teacher himself, earning shocked stares and murmurs.

Then Lunch.

I sat at an empty table after I got my food. It wasn't long before a black girl who looked as if she were a freshman and was wearing what I assumed was the latest fashion, and another girl who looked just as in style, walked over.

'Hey!' The black girl waved at me and sat next to me.

'Erm hi,' I smiled awkwardly.

'I'm Monique Anderson and this is Ella Martinez,' the girl introduced in a preppy,hyper voice.' They call me Nudge I don't even really know why but I think it's because one day my friends said I talk too much and I was like no way I do not and they were like yeah you so do and I was like no way but they were like you always nudge us with all those words LOL and I was like really I never noticed and they were like why don't we call you Nudge and then the name stuck so now I'm Nudge and this is Ella and what's your name?'

I stared at her, trying to comprehend what she just blabbered, shocked that she wasn't even breathing hard after all those words. I looked at Ella for an explanation and she just gave me a smile and rolled her eyes.

'Erm…I'm Max. Maximum Ride,' I said, shrugging.

'ZOMG that is like, the awesomest name EVER! How I wish I had a name like that! I always wanted a name like Krystal, or Angelina, like you know, Angelina Jolie? And her husband, Brad Pitt? ZOMG they are like, so sweet! If I ever have a son, I'd call him Brad! Those names are like soo cool! But of course, yours rock too! I mean, MAX! WOAH Ella, isn't that – Ella?'

Ella was using her fingers to plug her ears. I laughed and Nudge pouted.

'So you've met Ella and Nudge huh?'a familiar voice came from behind me. I turned around to see two familiar guys before me.

'IGGY!' Nudge and Ella cried, Ella blushing a little. Hmm…

'Hey girls,'Iggy said, sitting down next to Ella with perfect aim.'Max, have you met Fang?'

I looked up at Nicholas. Fang? Huh? What did I miss? Fang just looked at me with that annoying impassive expression.

'I thought he was Nicholas?'I blurted out.

Everyone laughed and I just sat there feeling dumb.

'His real name's Nicholas but hardly anyone calls him that. We call him Fang,'Nudge introduced.

'We've met,'Fang said, shrugging. Nudge and Ella smiled.

'Fang?' an unfamiliar girly and whiny voice came from behind Fang. I saw Fang roll his eyes slightly before turning around, revealing Miss Whiny-didn't-go-PE-because-of-her-mini-skirt. Her red hair was flaming red close-up and her face had those globally-known i-win-you-lose-cause-im-prettier looks.I saw Nudge and Ella scowl.

'Lissa.'Nudge ignored her.

'What are you doing with newbie, ugly, preppy and blindie? You should be with me, your _girlfriend_, remember?' Lissa whined.

I stood up and Nudge gave me warning looks while Ella looked shocked. Fang gave me a don't-you-dare glare but I ignored them all. The cafeteria was I opened my mouth to speak.

This was gonna be awesome.

**CLIFFY! LOLLOL:D:D:D hope you liked it this is like twice the length of the previous chapter I just couldn't stop :D:D R & R more THANKS I LUV YOU REVIEWERS THANKS SO MUCH!and happy new year's eve!:D:D may not be able to post tomorrow btw, cuz I have to go relative's birthday awesome right?having birthday on NEW YEAR! LOLLOL Nudge comes naturally to me:D:D:D R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY guys! I had to post this a little bit later than usual!turns out the buffet lasted only 3 hours so I had thought I'd be able to go home and post this chappie but THEN my mum wanted us to shop for high heels for my sis and flats for me….and dresses. Turns out we only bought the high heels and a bunch of food!HAPPY NEW YEAR!I'd really wish whoever reads would review thanks cuz I havent gotten any new reviews since the first chap…..thanks u awesome 3 people!oh yeah,Feelslikeflying, I LUV YOUR MAX RIDE FANFIC!do update soon :D:D**

'Hey, bimbo, I heard you skipped PE because of your dearest white mini skirt and you simply _couldn't _ not wear it,'I snarled, my speech dripping with sarcasm. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, even the teachers. But no one stopped me. This was gonna be interesting.

'It's Mango, Ride. But I doubt you even know what Mango is, given your sense of fashion,' Lissa replied, looking me up and down, her eyebrow cocked.

' Oh yes, of course I don't know!' I said in a falsely cheery voice,' I don't have a bunch of stupid people as clique members to tell me what the latest fashion is because I'm not stupid enough to spend all my free time shopping for stuff just to let people know you have the _power._ What happens if you stand naked,huh? And I'm not the one hiding all my papers with big ugly Fs on them from _my _ mummy!'

'What do _you_ know?' Lissa smirked, a hand on her hip,'_you _ don't have a mummy.'

That made anger boil up in me just as shock overcame me. How in the world did she know that? My eyes widened and I heard Nudge gasp. I felt the whole cafeteria staring at me. Max, calm down, I told myself. Calm down, calm down, calm down…count to ten sloowwwllyyy….but then again, counting to ten doesn't work for Miss Maximum Ride. I let out a cry of anger and lunged forward, punching Lissa on that Silly excuse of a nose job ( what was her doctor _thinking_?), resulting in a satisfying crunch that soothed me. Lissa cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, clutching her nose.

'She punched me! Get her, Fang!' She yelled in her whiny voice.

I turned round to face emo boy aand was ready to give _him_ a punch when he grabbed the middle of my arm. The fabric of my sleeve slipped up my arm while my arm kept going forward towards Fang but I stopped when his eyes widened at what he saw. Nudge and Ella were frozen with shock. There were murmurs all around. I saw a teacher standing behind Lissa, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

I looked down and stared at my exposed arm. There wasn't an inch not covered by scars and yesterday's wounds were bright red and swollen. Oh God, it was only my second day and I already screwed up. Badly. I felt tears welling up but they didn't spill…yet. 'Max…?' I heard Nudge's voice whisper behind me.

I yanked my arm back from Fang and glared at him and Lissa. She was shocked too. I turned round to look at Ella, Nudge and Iggy and gave them a quick forced smile. Then back to Lissa.

'You're gonna pay for this,' I snarled. I gave her kick at her side and the teacher gasped then strode out of the cafeteria, desperate to not let the hot tears flow.

~**this line is called the suspense suspense isn't a name so now his name's JubJub because I just LOVE that name…LOL.**~

I ran to the bathroom on the first floor,kicked open the toilet door, locked it then sat on the seat, sobbing quietly. My secret was out. They would think I had cut myself under depression and would send me to the counselor or something and somehow, eventually they would find out that…Jeb was abusing me and Angel. They'd call Angel down too…since she was my sister, they'd ask her things I knew she would lie about, for me. If they still found out, and I knew they would, Jeb would deny everything accusing and then the abuse would be worse…harder to tolerate, harder to keep secret. I may commit suicide or something and Angel would—

'Max? Max, I know you're in there!Open up, please, Max,' I heard Nudge's voice as the bathroom door creaked open. Footsteps told me there were two people, probably Nudge and Ella. She knocked on the door.

'Max?'

The voice was heartstoppingly familiar. It wasn't Ella. It was Angel.

'Max, please open the door,'Angel said, pleading. I wiped off the tears on my face.

'Max…?'

I opened the door, my face stern. Nudge recoiled at the look of me and Angel hugged me. I sighed and hugged her back.

'Nudge, do you mind excusing us?' Angel asked. Nudge nodded understandingly and left the bathroom.

'How are we going to explain, Ange?' I asked once Nudge was gone, still hugging her.

'We can't tell them the truth,'she murmured and I breathed a sigh of relief. She had an idea.'But we can say that you fell down the stairs?'

'They wouldn't believe that,' I said firmly. Then an idea struck me.' But we _could _ say that I was involved in a gang fight the day before we started school. That'd settle it.'

'Sure, but you'd end up in detention,'Angel answered, worried.

'Detention versus 365 nights of worse torture. There's no contest, Angel,' I decided.

'If you say so…but who'd accompany me to shopping?'

' There's always Nudge. I bet she'd love to take you shopping,' I smiled at the thought of that.

Angel looked up at me and I read the message in her eyes. I sighed, biting my lip.

'And now, the grand announcement,' I sighed again. Angel nodded, shrugging. Wwe head to the door and I took a deep breath before kicking it open. Then my eyes widened.

Practically the whole school was looking at me expectantly.

**CALIFFFY!AGAIN!LOL…..probably updating tomorrow ihave loads of time unless we decide to go picnic or something after my award presentation(yes I am so smart *in royal voice*) LOL anyways, won't be posting on jan 3****rd**** cuz I'm plain busy….sports until 6pm D: and then dinner and 2 hour piano practice…sighzz…..or MAYBE if my sister is hogging the piano, I can update!:D:D YAAAY R&R DESPERATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Tomorrow I'm starting my new school! O_O! reallyreallyreally scared!it's sort of starting high school,cept we start way earlier. It's primary and secondary school here in my country, oh and junior college and then university. Ah enuf ranting here's chap 4!i dun own max ride no matter how much I want to D: sad right…oh and minigirl2426 (or izzit 8? Sowwie…), Lissa just kissed Fang a couple of times…so..erm…I guess it's the choice where she THINKS she's fang's gf….oh wells…I really hate thse type of peeps.**

Chapter 4

Max POV

I froze, unsure of what to do. Have they heard everything? My punching Lissa and all? Oh God…I couldn't stand up to all these people. Everywhere I could see, were kids looking at me curiously. I couldn't…_couldn't _take it. And this was Maximum Ride speaking so that's really saying something. Angel tugged my sleeve.

'Let's get this over with,'I took a deep breath and murmured to myself. I saw Fang, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Iggy looking at me (okay, maybe not Iggy but he was facing me.).'You saw my scars.' Real smooth.

Everyone just looked at me and I glanced at Fang, who was literally piercing me with his stares.

'And I'm sure everyone wants to know how I got these scars and all. You must've been pretty desperate 'casue you guys took my sister down from her class too. Annoying much? So I'm gonna tell you why,' I said, taking another deep breath. 'I got these from a gang fight the day before I transferred to this school. No gasps please. But teachers, you guys can give me all the detention you want but I'm not budging. Got that? Everyone satisfied now?'

I rolled my eyes and acted like it was no big deal. Lissa entered the scene, her nose bright red and still oozing a little blood. She pointed at me and shrieked,' SHE PUNCHED ME!'

'But now all you have to do is get _another _nose job!' I said, smiling. Chuckles broke out from here and there. Lissa looked ready to kill me with those killer heels she was wearing.

'That's it. What's going on here?' a gruff voice came from the second level. I saw a bearded face and a short, plump man appeared among the line of students. The principal. He saw Lissa and gasped then saw me, looking ready to punch anything that got in my way and he put two and two together in the supposedly obvious-to-audience way and thought we were all witnessing a fight here.

'Ah, Maximum Ride, and I haven't seen you in…a day?' the principal said, raising an eyebrow. 'Someone get that girl the first-aid kit. Then come to my office. Maximum, you follow me.'

'I have a question,' a girly voice piped up from somewhere in the crowd. I spotted a red-haired girl who looked a _lot_ like Lissa. She tossed her hair before continuing. 'If my cousin gets punched, I want justice to be done and smarty gets punched too. Go, Sam!'

Before I could move, I saw a brown-haired boy, possibly my age, charge through the crowd and tackle me to the ground, punching my nose and socking my stomach again and again and again. The teachers were yelling, I felt blood oozing out of my nose as I clutched my stomach. Peering through my half-closed eyes, I saw people holding Sam back but he kept getting at me, punching my stomach over and over and just when I thought he was led away, he took out something flashy and then I felt my arm burn with pain. I thought I was gonna black out and then I heard a yell and Sam fell off me.

I saw a familiar black shape beside me his arm moving up and down and up and down and constant yells and then…

'STOP!' the principal yelled.

But Sam managed to punch my head one last time and then I blacked out.

Great second day.

~~~~~~~~JUBJUB!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Max, wake up…' a familiar masculine voice whispered.

I felt my eyes flutter open and a relieved sigh. I saw Fang sitting next to me, his usually emotionless eyes filled with worry. I tried to sit up but there was a blinding pain in my arm and it buckled and I fell back onto a pillow. And then I realized something.

I was wearing a tank top and shorts. Two things I never wore because of my cuts and bruises. My injuries! Oh God.

I was so startled I scrambled to sit up against the headboard and I saw my exposed arms and my legs. My arm…with that long slash on top…I looked at it but it was wrapped in a cast.

'You okay?' Fang asked, concerned. Then the door burst open.

'OH GOD MAX!'

'MAX!ZOMG!'

"Are you okay?'

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Ella burst into the room, yelling and screaming with happiness. Fang shot me a quick smile. I smiled at the guys around me.

'What happened after I blacked out?' I asked them spoke first.

'Everyone saw your eyes close and then everyone freaked out, even Lissa and Brigid! And then Mr Rustle, our principal, told us to get you to the infirmary and then the school nurse said you were okay and didn't need the hospital and everyone was like, oh my god, thank goodness and then Fang and Angel were fussing over you and then the nurse chased me out 'cause I was talking too much and I was like NO FAIR but I had to stay out until the next visiting time and only Fang was allowed in because I think the nurse had a thing for him but who cares the nurse is like 20 years old and all and oh yeah, did you guys see Breaking Dawn? ZOMG RIGHT, I KNOW! Edward is like what, 35? In real life? Don't look at me ike that Angel I'm stating facts svkahfdfjaekjwaekrkwehvfwjhew—'

Ella had her hand over Nudge's mouth.'And here we are,' she said, smiling.

'How about Lissa?' I asked.

'Well, she was asking Fang to follow her and help her with the first aid kit but he ignored her and I think Lissa is like, really mad. So while the entire school followed you, Lissa only had Brigid. Everyone's in class now though. Lunch was long over,'Nudge said. I think that was the shortest speech she ever said.

'Can't I go back to class?' I asked.

' I think so…teachers are like, really bugging us right now, so I guess…we'll go?' Ella asked, unsure.

'Yeah sure. Thanks, guys,' I smiled. They left the room, but Fang still stayed. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. His face was impassive.

'Can I ask you how you got these scars?' He asked, gesturing to my arms and legs. I shrugged, trying not to give anything away.

'Gang fight, I said,' I replied, trying to signal to him that it was no big deal.

'One gang fight doesn't give you all these.' He was being awfully annoying yet still kind of sweet. He brushed his hair casually away from his eyes and all I could think was, _let me do that for you_…ARGH MAX! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? *mental slap*

'Well, they did. Suck it up, emo boy,'I said, swinging my legs over the bed. I was about to leave the room when I heard him say something that made me freeze.

'Does your father hurt you?'

I stood right in front of the door, shocked. Then I felt his warm breath on my neck and then a tingle in my back.I spun around, facing him. We were inches from each other. I tried to calm myself before giving a reply.

'What makes you think that?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing means it isn't right. I have a class to go to and I believe you have one too,' I snarled in his face.

And then I left, leaving him staring stupidly at the door.

**Fang POV **

She left me staring at the door.

I knew it. From the way she tensed her muscles when I asked her if she was abused, I knew my answer. Why woulnd't she answer me? I just wanted to help. I cared. Wait…_why _ did I care? Maybe it's because she was so beautiful the way her dirty blonde hair swayed and when she smiled my world brightened—shut _up _Fang! You're being a total softie! But still…_did _ her father abuse her?

I was going to find out.

**HOW WASSIT?I think this was a pretty lame chapter but a little bit of Fax…teeny weeny bitsy of it LOL hope I can post tomorrow…..REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS!NEW PEOPLE!PLEASEPLEASE ANYONE WHO READS THIS STORY DO LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW I HAVE MORE THAN 3 PEOPLE WHO READ THIS THANKS!okay…now….school tomorrow O_O eeksies….**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Ok so here's a brief summary about how orientation went: IT WAS AWESOME. Ok done. LOL. ANYWAYS thanks so much you awesome people for giving me 3 more reviews!YAAAAY KEEP EM GOING!I LOVE YOU ALL!MUAKSMUAKSMUAKS!Ok now heeerrreee's chap 5 :D:D:D YAY I can't being so happy okay…I was just well fed with dinner after a tiring 3 hour badminton practice I just can't help it sitting on my bed with my laptop on my lap typing HERE GOES!(keep em reviews going…*in creepy stalker voice*I dun own max ride sadly D: OH YAH SORRY COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY!came back late after a meeting after practice so I ate my dinner late and ….yeah…SORRY!THANKS FOR THOSEAWESOME REVIEWS!LUV ALL U AWESOME PEEPS!**

Chapter 5

Max POV

Teachers were avoiding me the whole time I was in school. Just a few murmurs when I asked them a question or something. Guess no one was willing to give me detention. I smiled at this thought. The gang fight idea was working.

When school was over, Nudge and Ella arranged a 'mini' (as they call it) shopping spree(it's an oxymoron, geddit?) that Wednesday for me and Angel. The boys were coming too, except they were planning to go to the arcade. No matter how much I pleaded with Nudge to follow them, she kept saying no and when I didn't give up, she gave me bambi eyes like Angel's and I had to go. Curse those eyes.

Angel and I hung out with them at Starbucks to get a quick cup of coffee. Fang was staring at me the whole time with a glazed look in his eyes (**don't interpret it wrong way people!mind out of the gutters please!) **I tried to ignore him but his stare was so intense it was sending tingles down my back.

'OMG, it's already 5.30!' Ella cried, looking at her watch. She looked up with an apologetic smile,'Sorry guys, Nudge and I have to get home, Mum will kill us.'

'Yeah, hey Fang I think we have to go too,' Iggy said, standing up. Fang stopped his daydream and Gazzy took his ice blended coffee with him.

'Bye!' Angel and I said, waving. All but Fang waved back. He just stared at me with…what? Was that worry? But he left anyway.

'I think we have to go back too. Jeb'll be mad if we don't get back by 6.30,' Angel whispered to me. I nodded and we left the café.

~~~~~~~~~~JUBJUB LALALALALALALA~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the door softly. Angel stood next to me, holding my hand tightly, scared of whatever was coming. The door was yanked open and Jeb stood before me, red-faced and furious. This wasn't going to be good. Angel whimpered.

'MAXIMUM!'

He pulled me in, forcing me to drag in Angel too. He was inches away from me…I could smell the alcohol on his breath, making me want to puke badly.

'Where did you go?' he said slowly, his chest rising and falling slowly.

'School obviously,' I said in my 'duh' tone.

'Don't answer me like that!' he yelled, slapping me with such force I fell to the ground as Angel cried out.

He bent down and faced me again, snarling.

'Answer me. Where did you go?' he asked slowly again. I let out a whimper involuntarily.

'School,' I whispered, terrified.

'School isn't over at 6.30 in the evening! WHERE DID YOU GO?' he screamed as he kicked my stomach wound from yesterday. I cried out in pain but he put his rough hand over my mouth.

'Don't make a sound,' he warned then stepped on my stomach, his weight on me, almost causing me to puke out all that Starbucks coffee.

'I went Starbucks…Starbucks…with Angel and a few friends…' I gasped, trying to take in air.

'YOU WENT WITH HER?' Jeb yelled at Angel. I heard her scream as Jeb punched her. I screamed too, begging him.

'Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her! Please!' I screamed as his foot rose to my chest. I was gasping from the lack of air.

Angel screamed again and I saw black dots starting to appear. Then suddenly he stopped hurting Angel, leaving her lying at a corner, sobbing quietly. He turned back to me, his foot still on me. I was sobbing, worried for Angel, wondering why she had to go through so much pain at such a young age.

'Did anyone see the scars?'he whispered, his breath making me dizzier.

'No…no…'I lied. But somehow he knew and his face grew redder.

'LIAR!'

Angel screamed as I saw him turn around and grab a vase from the table and whacked it on my side, leaving me sobbing quietly .

'WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?'

'NOTHING!I SWEAR I SWEAR!' I screamed desperately as the black dots grew bigger.

Then suddenly the weight was lifted off of my chest and I drew in a deep breath, air filling my lungs quickly. I choked, massaging my throat as my vision cleared. But it was not over.

I only had time to see him grab the small knife meant for slicing cucumbers and such then make his way over to me quickly. I saw him grin madly. But before I could blink, he brought it down to my back and I screamed in agony, now crying, tears streaming down my face. He raised his arm again and then brought it down again and again and again until I was sure I was going to die…I was numb and helpless…I could feel the knife slicing through my skin…_he's going to hit a vein,_ I thought. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear Angel begging him to stop hurting her sister, to stop her from all this pain.

Then it stopped. Before I could move a muscle, I felt Jeb's foot make contact with my severely injured back but I was too weak to make a sound. I could already feel my eyes closing. Then the door opened as Jeb kicked it with all his might. Then he gave me another strong kick and I was out of the house, rolling down the steps and onto the rocky pavement.

Somewhere in the distance, I could hear my name being called…maybe it was Jeb…but I didn't know because the moment he reached me, the world disappeared in a snap.

**Fang POV**

I had to follow Max and Angel home, to find out the truth, not from Max but from my own eyes. I guessed I was pretty silent, because Max and Angel never sensed that anybody was following them home. They stopped at a pretty decent-looking house and I saw Max take a deep breath before knocking softly on the door. If Max's neck was at her wrist, Angel would probably have strangled her. She was holding it so tight I thought Max's hand would burst or something(**that's what my friend said LOL.'when u hold my hand so tightly, it might just blow up')**

Then the door was yanked open by some guy who was probably boiling with anger. He yelled Max's name so loudly I jumped about a foot into the air. Then he pulled her in and Angel followed. Then the door shut and I didn't know what to expect…until the screams came.

A piercing scream rang through the night air and my eyes widened. This was serious. Max didn't tell me truth…now I had to help her.

I ran to her house as another scream came, but it quickly stopped. I dashed to the tall tree just right next to her window and began to climb. The screams kept coming, like daggers aimed at me. I was wincing when I heard Max's scream over and over again. It was _killing _me. I didn't know why…

Then just as I was halfway up the tree, I heard the front door burst open. I turned my head and saw a familiar figure roll out of the front door and onto the pavement. I screamed Max's name but she didn't hear me. She was lying lifelessly on the ground. I quickly made my way down and ran over to her. Her shirt was soaked with her blood and a puddle was slowly forming.

'Oh God Oh God…'I murmured under my breath, feeling panic rise in me.

I took out my phone, dialed the ambulance. They came within minutes and took Max in.

'Are you related to her?' one of the paramedics asked.

'I'm her…friend,'I said awkwardly.'Can I go in with her?'

'Sure. Be quick.'

I clambered into the ambulance and sat next to Max, whose face was turning paler than ever. Then before my brain registered what I was even doing, I took her hand in mine and squeezed, then leaned in to her ear and whispered,'You'll be okay…Please be okay. Max you have to stay with me. Hang on…'

And then I realized that I cared about her.

**Max POV**

In that world of darkness, I was helpless and lost, walking around aimlessly. Pictures were running through my mind, horrible memories…Jeb breaking my leg, the first time I was admitted into the hospital…Mum dying…her funeral…all those painful memories came rushing back, forcing me to accept them…until I heard a voice.

'You'll be okay…Please be okay…Max you have to stay with me…Hang on…'

Was it…Was that…Fang? My heartbeat quickened, for some reason. Then I heard another voice, this time it was unfamiliar.

'She's breathing…'

And then Fang again,'Thank God…'

Then I my eyes snapped open and I was looking into Fang's dark dark tunnel-like eyes, his handsome face just inches from my own. And my heartbeat quickened even more. Then the monitor reported my fast heart rate and Fang smirked.

Curse those machines.

**YAAAAAAY!thanks for all the reviews (again) KEEP EM GOING I REALLY LOVE EM!:D:D As u can tell, REAL FAX coming soon!like, reallyreallyreally soooooooon!YAY RIGHT? YAAAAAAAAAAAAY okay buhbye I hafta go facebook…like clear all my notifs before I get email-spam from facebook D: TOODLES!remember….REVIEW! oh and guys MY FIRST FEW SCHOOL DAYS WERE AWESOME:D:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEY GUYS!sorry for not updating yesterday!REALLYREALLYREALLY SORRRRYYYYYY!i had to practise piano and all…ya know….cuz my exam is coming REALLY soon, either in march or feb O_O scared! Oh wells, I made a clique already peeps :D:D YAY!oh there's bad news : once next week starts, I'll most likely be updating on only THREE DAYS. D: SAD RIGHT! They're Wednesday and the weekends… but I'll TRYTRYTRY to make double chappies on those days!KEEP THE REVIEWS GOING!I ABSOLUTELY LUV EM!OH and everyone who asked about angel…..guess what? I actually forgot about her LOL too concerned about FAX…. :$ *blush* ahh well I dun own max ride blahblahblahblahblahblahblah…OH AND I LUUUUUUVVVVV CHEESE FRIES!WHOOTS!THEY ARE HEAVEN!okay heress CHAP 6!:D ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Max POV

Hospitals are like hell. White hell, actually. Okay, you know those three things that living things have to get to live? Air, water and food? Well, apparently, all three are of POOR quality here in the hospital. Can you believe that? And it's a _hospital! _That's where patients get treated and recover! I bet you a soda and cheese fries (**WHOOTS!**) that the patients recover MUCH faster when they live on the roadside, of course, with a daily supply of cheese fries and soda.

The air—no, you _can't _call it air—is _full _of this antiseptic smell! It's like glue-sniffing, except I can't imagine how people can actually _like _this smell. Ugh. I pity those who do. Now, the food. One regular adult-size meal equals to a plate of hard and chewy (I bet you another soda that the packet's been there for a decade, if not, more.) spaghetti with 'tomato' sauce dumped on the pile. See how I placed inverted commas back there? Because I bet you (let's be different now.) three McDonald apple pies that the tomato is made of glue, red food colouring, pieces of wasted tasteless tomatoes and water. Okay, the water. I _swear_ on bacon that it's from a dumping river. That's about it.

That afternoon, the nurse came up to me and placed the plate of fake food on my bedside, then left quickly. This was my second day here in the hospital and I had mixed feelings about it. And when Maximum Ride says mixed feelings, they are usually on the darker side. I could feed myself, I guess. I sat up, groaning a little as my old stomach wound acted up again, then grabbed the tray and fed myself slowly and carefully.

The moment I put my plate down after I swallowed the meal with lots of 'water', the door opened. It was Fang. Well, to be specific, a very tired-looking Fang. When he saw me awake, his face brightened but then it darkened again and I saw him look a little angry.

I just looked at him as he walked over to sit next to me. He settled down before facing me with his usually emotionless—with tinge of anger—face. He stared at me, his dark eyes boring into my brown ones.

'Explain,' he said shortly.

I bit my lip and looked down. I murmured,' I can't.'

'Max, _explain_, 'he repeated.

'I can't!' I yelled.

'Why not?' he yelled back. I stared at him, shocked. He sighed at looked down. Then lifted his head after a while.

'I'm sorry…it's just…I have to know,'he said softly, looking into my eyes again.

'Where's Angel?' I whispered.

'She called Nudge up after you went to the hospital and went to her house. She's safe, don't worry. She'll come later,'he said.

'Thank God,'I mumbled.

'Max.'

I looked up. I knew he could see the worry for Angel in my eyes. He just looked at me, his dark eyes endless.

'You _have _to explain. You need help. When did this start? Why haven't you done anything about it? Why—'

'Promise…'I whispered.

'What?'

'Promise me.'

It took a few seconds for him to know what I was murmuring about. He straightened his back for a while, then leaned forward again, his handsome (emotionless!) face inches from mine. My heartbeat quickened and I blushed. I saw his lips move up briefly in the form of a smile but it was gone before I knew it. Thank God those stupid machines were disconnected.

'I promise not to tell anyone what happens. Just tell me. I can help you, Max. You need to stop getting hurt. You and Angel,'he whispered. His voice sent tingles down my back.

'i—i…'I stammered, not knowing how to begin. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in even closer, our noses almost touching. It was comforting, but it wasn't helping me take the right step.

Then the door burst open and my mind only had one thought '_why now?'_

It was Angel. I immediately pushed Fang away. Angel probably didn't notice because her face immediately brightened when she saw me…alive and kicking, I guess.

'MAX!' she screamed then ran over to give me a hug. Nudge, who entered the ward behind Angel, screamed too and came over to shower me with 'ZOMG's and 'I missed you so much!'. Then there was Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy.

'Guys, thanks for coming,' I smiled and said sincerely. Ella gave me a pat on the back and a small hug.

'Hey guys, do you mind giving us a minute? Just a minute?'Fang suddenly said from his quiet 'hiding' spot. (Wherever Fang is when he doesn't move, it's called his hiding spot.)

Everyone except me nodded. Angel followed behind Ella but Fang stopped her.

'Angel, stay with us,'he said. Ella shut the door behind her and the ward was silent.

For a pretty long while. I cleared my throat.

'Well?' I asked.

'Explain, Angel. Please,'Fang said, looking directly at her.

Angel glanced at me, scared. I tried to tell her that it's okay, that he promised not to tell anyone with my eyes but she didn't get the message.

'Gang fight in the house. Always happens.' She said shortly.

I bet Fang was giving himself a palm-face.

'Angel…' I muttered, giving her a meaningful look. This time, she got it. She shot me an are-you-sure look and I replied with slight nod.

'Fang, I think you know that we've been abused by our daddy,' she started off nicely.'He always came back dizzy and unsteady at night ever since our mummy died. Max says mummy died in a car crash but I think it's because daddy killed her. When daddy came home, he'd hurt Max badly. I always get off with little cuts here and there. Sometimes Max has to skip school because she hasn't recovered, like today. But thank God you were there to help, Fang. Otherwise…otherwise…'

She was crying. Oh God. I put her on my lap as she sobbed and sobbed and I held her to my chest, rocking her slowly, whispering 'it's okay, it's okay…' I looked up at Fang who was biting his lower lip. I told a nurse to bring Angel out to Nudge and the others and it was me and Fang again.

'I'm sorry, it hurts her to explain the whole thing,'I whispered apologetically. He nodded understandably.'I…i… I think she explained everything…right?'

'You need help.' That was all he said. I felt like saying, 'no duh!' but just kept quiet. When I looked up he was right in front of me again. Closer than I thought we would ever be.

'You can trust me…'

I don't why but I started crying there and then. Fang held me to his chest and I sobbed endlessly, thinking about my miserable life. Then I heard something in my head and it went,

_He's going to have your back forever, Max…_

**HOW WASSIT? Sorry can't talk much no matter how much I want to!hafta wake up early agaaaain (my life is miserable ) oh wells…R & R!LUV U GUYS TOO MUCH!I WANNA CRY !okay can't cry! *slap slap* if u cry, u can't sleep. OK BUHBYE MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!LUV YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEYYYYY I'M BACK!THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR DA REVIEWS!i have no idea where this story is going (teehee) soo….erm….ideas are welcomed :D VERY WELCOMED actually cuz I usually spend that period of time where you're on the bed but you're not sleeping yet, to think about the next chapter but this whole week was like, ORIENTATION Orientation ORIENTATION so I was like a zombie(~gone back to life, back-back to life~ DJ GOT US FALLIN IN LUVVVVV!i heart that song!) throughout the week so when it came to bedtime, I was thoroughly worn-out and the moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. Maybe even before I hit the pillow. LOL. Sooo there wasn't time to think about the next chappie…sigh…SO…IDEASIDEASIDEAS!YAAAAAAAAAY!and of course,MORE reviews!I LOVE THEM LIKE I LOVE MY HOMEMADE VANILLA CUPCAKES WITH VANILLA-FLAVOURED ICING AND SPRINKLES AND JELLO IN THE CUPCAKE!oooooh yummy:D:D:D OKOK HERE'S CHAP 7!(pardon me if it's a little draggy and lame…)**

Chapter 7

Max POV

After that embarrassing sob-fest with Fang, I swore to myself _never_ to start being vulnerable again. Not in front of Jeb. Not in front of Angel. And especially not in front of _Fang_. What was with him? He'd come close to me, like _really _close, at times when he wanted me to tell him something about my miserable life at home. And okay, don't start telling me that I, Maximum Ride, wants pity and attention and relies on boys all the time, because 1) I have never actually made friends with a boy in my life so far and 2) I am Maximum Ride, but I would tell him everything. I think the second one makes more sense to you. If it doesn't, then you're on the wrong track.

Anyway, it was painful trying to get my feelings out and spill them all to a guy I have only known for about 2 days. Usually, I'd be cautious and i wouldn't tell just _anyone_. Because Fang…he was different. Like he cared about me. It was a really long time since that had happened. But we're friends. And friends _only._ Not with benefits or whatever (**mind out of the gutters!)**. While one voice told me to open up to him, another one would tell me that Fang was a stranger. Strangers can lie. Strangers can tell. And Jeb, he once loved me, but soon he started abusing me. Was making friends with Fang good…or bad? Maybe when he made me answer his questions, it was only for hurting me in the future…?

_He has your back, Max_...It was the angel voice now.

But after I made my decision, I answered it,

_But my back's severely injured._

Don't look at me like that. It is! *hands in surrender*

**Jeb POV( FYI,this part is from that day Fang found Max abused. Like, that day she went to da hospital)**

That girl. That stupid stupid girl. I slammed my fist, which was covered in Max's blood, on the dining table. And Angel too. Both of them. They weren't worth my care. When Angel ran past my room just now, I knew something was amiss. I knew I coulnd't stop her. I had looked out of the window and saw a black Toyota speed by, probably with my stupid daughter in it.

I knew it. It must have been that boy! That dark-haired one.

Wait a minute…Dark-haired teenager…usually black clothes.

I smiled. Then I picked up my phone to call my best friend.

'Hello?' his voice crackled over the phone.

'Hello, Ben. I have good news for you,' I said over the line, still smiling.

'What is it?'

'I found your target.'

'Really? I'm impressed, Batchelder. Well then, I can start my mission. Thank you.'

'Good-bye and good luck,' I said. He hung up and I smiled and did so too. Ben was arch enemies with his target's father and after Ben was sued for a ridiculous reason, he decided to kidnap his target and kill him if the father did not want to pay the ransom.

Then I dialed Max's number, even though I knew she was in the hospital. It rang for a long while then the message came.

'_Hi! This is Max. I'm busy now, so please leave a message! I'll reply soon!' _Max's cheery voice pierced his heart. He didn't want her to be happy. He wanted her to feel the pain he was feeling. He smirked, thinking of her reaction when she heard the message.

'Hello, Max. This is Jeb. Your _friend _who brought you to the hospital…well, how do I put it? Hm…he'll be dead faster than you can think.'

Then I hung up and smirked.I was going to love this.

**THAT'S IT! IT'S A PRETTY SHORT CHA—**

**LOL. I am not so mean :D there's still more:D fooled you there didn't I :D:D:D**

Fang POV

Max's phone was ringing wildly with Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger, but she was still sleeping soundly. I looked over to see her phone with blinking with the name 'Jeb' on it. I didn't want to pick it up, it was invading her privacy, but I was curious to know what Max's father wanted. He would probably leave a message. Sure enough, once the ringing stopped, a message popped up on the screen (_**i have no idea how this message thing works so dun blame me if I did it wrongly…wait…why is this in italics?)**_.

I clicked on it and my heart stopped when I saw the message.

_Hello, Max. This is Jeb. Your _friend_ who brought you to the hospital…well, how do I put it? Hm…he'll be dead faster than you can think._

I heard a groan as Max sat up and she murmured ,'I heard my phone…' and immediately deleted the message.

'Nothing. It was in your dreams, Max. Go get some rest…'I said.

She nodded slightly then rested her head on the pillow and faced me.

'Fang?'

'Hm?'

'Do you think that life is simple?'

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'Everything.'

'Well then, you don't know.' And she rolled over.

All I could think then was,

_You don't know much I know, Max._

**Hoof!HAD to finish this quickly and rather abrupty (sorry!)cuz I have badminton in what, 5 minutes?so gotta switch off the comp and start tying my hair!SEE YA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZOMG ZOMG!I WAS WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME!THIS GORGEOUS GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL DAY!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!I CAN FINALLY POST THIS CHAPPIE!ok shall cut short the rant and GET ON WITH DA CHAPPIE!i know you guys are hungry for chappies and chappies of FAAAAXXXX:D:D:D LOL CUZ I DO TOO!3 okok I DUN OWN MAX RIDE WHOOTS I MEAN BOOS **

Chapter 8

Max POV

I needed chocolate badly.

Seven days of '_don't you dare touch that vending machine, Max! You're not strong enough yet!' _has _killed_ me deep,deep down inside. I'm sure it hasn't been a whale of a time for the doctors to be taking care of me too. But who cares. Because when Maximum Ride doesn't get her chocolate, _no one _gets theirs. Literally. When I reached the machine after sneaking out of the ward and found that there was actually a _guard _standing next to the machine who told me I was to get back to the ward, I kicked him where it _really_ hurts and then robbed him of his money. I got the coins in, but I couldn't get those freaking notes in. I put them in and the machine spits it right out back at me. After 5 minutes of trying, I gave up and kicked it. Really hard. And…well,that's the story of the breaking-down-of-the-chocolate-machine. It's a pretty uneventful story, but the hospital made a big fuss about it and some insurance thing for the machine. Insurance? For the machine? Oh give me a _break_!

So that whole mess-up got me into deep trouble and I was locked in the ward for 24 hours. 24. Two-four. No kidding. How could this _not_ be a prison? Okay, call me whiny but I can't help it. Just when I had the chance to rest and recover, I don't get the food I like, I can get pretty furious. So there.

Anyway, Fang and the others came again. Angel was down with a cold so she stayed at Nudge's. Then again, Fang and I had our private time again. Mind out of the gutters, please. I have no intention of..ahem…Ah well, he blew me away (as usual) with the usual short, yet meaningful sentence/ question.

'Want to stay with us?'

'What?' I turned to stare at him, my mouth full of disgusting spaghetti (they still serve me that, can you believe that?).

'I'm not letting you and Angel go back to Jeb's,' Fang said emotionlessly, clasping his hands.

'Make me,' I said, challenging him.

'I'm not letting you get hurt again. Besides, each time you get hurt, you come here, then you have to repeat all seven days of torture,' he raised his eyebrows, pointing out.

I sighed, defeated. 'Whatever.'

He leaned back against his chair.

'so?'

'WHATEVER.' I said, rolling my eyes. And I saw him smile a little little bit. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JUBJUB IS BAAAAACK~~~~~~~~~~

I heaved my humongous backpack up the stairs, panting a little bit. I didn't own much, but apparently, Nudge just _had_ to take me shopping before I moved into her house. Because she was too excited and just couldn't wait for an hour.' I know what you're thinking. And I don't like it. ' was exacrly what I thought when she asked me to go out for starbucks. But she gave me bambi eyes. Sigh.

'Hi Dr Martinez,'I greeted Nudge's and Ella's mum. She was a middle-aged (**while typing I accidentally typed 'middle-eyed' LOL!CYCLOPS FTW!)** woman with dark hair and a kind face. She was actually kind enough to take me in can you believe it?

'Hello, Max! Thanks for coming!' she said, smiling.

'Thanks for the whole thing, Dr Martinez,' I said sincerely (for once in my life, I might add)

'Your welcome and Max, call me Mum.' Dr M gave me a really nice smile that brightened my world.

At that moment, I felt like hugging Fang for letting me make the right choice. I just looked at him and I think he knew what I was thinking and gave me a pat on my back. I smiled and he returned it, weirdly enough. But that made my world even better.

~~JUBJUB'S MUM cuz this is a time skip LOL~~~

It was three days since I moved into Nudge's house. It was heaven. I had time to recover and having three days without any new injuries was a strange feeling, yet still really welcomed.

'It's a skip! Ella's turn!' Nudge cried.

The seven of us were playing UNO. Me, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Fang. And for some reason, Angel was winning. She had only one card after 5 minutes of playing. How she turned an UNO professional overnight I don't know.

The seven of us were at a sleepover at Nudge's. Over the days, Jeb hadn't called, hadn't contacted me. Not that it's bad. But…it was weird.

'I GIVE UP!' Iggy yelled after Angel won. He was panting, for some reason, probably too angry. Nudge and Ella were snickering. 'She tampered with the cards!I swear!'

Angel just laughed in her angelic way and yawned. Dr M (it's hard to call her Mum) saw and said,' It's time to sleep, guys. It's past midnight. I have work tomorrow.'

Everyone groaned a little while standing up, then we slowly made our way up. I lay on my bed the moment I reached my little room with the awesome dark purple and silver stars. I switched off the light, thinking how great my life was then.

But then the memories came back the moment I fell asleep.

**Fang POV**

The moment the lights were switched off by Gazzy, I heard Iggy and him snoring. Those slackers. I wasn't tired, though. I walked out of the room silently as usual and headed for the stairs. But just as I started down the first step, I heard a soft, muffled cry from Max's bedroom. I turned to stare at her door and paused for a minute, not even breathing, trying to hear the sound again. Pause. There!

The cry was a little bit louder and desperate. I felt my heartbeat quicken and hurried to her room then opened the door quietly. Thankfully, there was no one in it. Max was safe. But she was under her blanket, still whimpering and crying occasionally.

I walked over to her slowly and I saw her figure twist and turn under the sheets as she whimpered and cried. When I was close enough, I saw tears streaming down her face and her fists were clenching and unclenching and her mouth forming the word 'stop' again and again.

I sat next to her and stared at her suffering in her nightmare, shocked and frozen. It was that bad. The abuse was that bad. She had to go through this every night. I felt my heart squeeze involuntarily.

Then suddenly her cries grew louder and louder gradually. I managed to recover from my shock and shake her awake.

'Max! Max! _Wake up! Max!_'

Her tear-filled eyes snapped open and she stared at me, panting a little. I was sitting right in front of her. And then the most unexpected thing happened. Something in her snapped and she burst into tears. I held her to my chest and she cried freely. What was I going to do with this girl…

Especially when my own life was in danger?

**ME NEED MORE REVIEWS!thanks to my most loyaaal fans!LOL LUV U ALL!really busy this week, since it's first week of lessons and I haven't got used to homework so…yep, gotta go do algebra!SIGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUHBYE!SEE U ON SAT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIIIIII!I have been waiting for SO long to post this :D:D:D oh and btw, there's bad news my mum said that I cant go online on Wednesdays cuz I have to revise and read my notes or whatever me sad…..Haizz….well, PEANUT COOKIES FOR COOKING CLASS ON FRIDAY!YAAAAAAY CAN'T WAIT!:D**

Chapter 9

Max POV

I broke my promise, I know. But having someone to just pour all your feelings to is like heaven. Especially someone like Fang, who just sits there and listens and keeps quiet so that you have no idea what he's thinking and so you don't really care. Having Jeb and his endless abuse attack me in my sleep reminded me of all the bad things he did to me. I had to stop it.

Staying in Nudge's house without a single minute of abuse…was indescribable. It was like I was _expecting_ it. Every night I'd hide in my room until Fang or someone else called me out for a game of Scrabble or something.

And now, here Fang was, right in front of me, expecting an answer. I was still sniffling and rubbing my eyes, the flashes of abuse running through my mind.

'It was the abuse,' I whispered hoarsely.

'I know, Max.'

'Then what do you want to know?' I looked up at him. He just looked back, emotionless.

'I care about you, Max. Why and how, I don't know. But I do. And seeing you suffering with all these nightmares and abuse makes everything worse.'He said, not answering the question.

Wow. How many words was that? Lemme think. Hmm…28? 27? I don't know. But that should've been a record. High high score.

I blushed. Thank God the moonlight wasn't too bright. He cared about me, he actually cared about me! I did a little happy dance in my head. It was so long since I was last cared for…

'What do you want to know?' I repeated slowly.

'I don't want to know anything. I just want you to take care of yourself,' he stood up and gave me a brief smile.' Don't dream of Jeb. Dream of Nudge, Ella…all of us.'

And I did.

~~~~~~~~~MISS JUBJUB SOOO MUCH!~~~~~~~~~

*School*

It was lunch. I got a plate of inedible-looking mush and a piece of garlic toast and a Coke, then walked over to Nudge and the rest. Nudge was babbling about One Direction (**that's what makes you beautiful~~ nananananana~~~LOL I heart that song!)** and Ella was listening through the whole thing, surprisingly excited. Iggy and Gazzy were talking about flamethrowers and Fang…well…he was just eating his packed lunch and looking at Iggy and Gazzy, as if listening to their conversation but it was obvious he wasn't.

He looked up when he saw me. And smiled. Longer than a second. That totally made my day.

I just joined in the conversation with Ella and Nudge while drinking my Coke and munching on the toast. But I eat pretty quick. Everyone else wasn't done yet but my plate was clean. The mush, well…let's just say the school bin is pretty full.

'I'll meet you guys later, kay? Gotta catch up on some homework,' I said. They waved goodbye and I walked away to the library, taking the shortcut, which was a narrow dark alley.

Everything was pretty quiet and I just walked and walked and walked. The library was pretty far so this shortcut didn't even live up to its name. But at least it was shorter than the usual route. I was thinking about the homework I needed to do when I heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

'That's her.'

It was so close, just right behind me. Then someone grabbed the side of my head before i could turn around to see who it was and slammed my head against the brick wall. I let out a cry and felt tears welling up. I could feel blood trickling down below my hair, on my scalp and then felt a coolness on my ear. It was a lot of blood…

I looked up, my vision blurred and fuzzy. I saw two red heads…and one brown one. Sam, Lissa and Brigid. Oh no….i just remembered that their suspension ended today…

'You punched my nose and ruined my reputation!' Lissa yelled in her whiny voice.

'At least we got you here so _no one _can hear you scream…' Brigid's similar, but deeper voice rang through my head.

And then I felt something hard whack my stomach and I doubled in pain, crying out again, feeling tears streaming down my face, my head hurting like hell, blood making my ear red.

'Give her hell, Sam!'

I felt his strong arm grip mine and I struggled to get free. But before I knew it, he twisted it in a loud crack…clean. I screamed louder than ever. My arm…

Then came the dreaded flash of silver and I felt my broken arm split open and I cried out in agony…Why today? What did I do to deserve this?

He grabbed my head and smashed it to the wall and with one last scream of pain…The world turned dark.

Fang POV

We couldn't find Max.

We'd finished our lunch early and went to the library to find her. But she wasn't there. We searched everywhere, the toilets, all classrooms, and even the principal's office. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. I felt my heart squeeze and panic flood me.

There was something wrong with her. I had to help…

And that was when I realized I loved her. No kidding.

Max POV

When I woke up, my head still hurting worse than it should have been when sliced open, and my arm still limp and useless, I could hear the faint bell, signaling an announcement. Then it came and my blood froze.

'Maximum Ride is missing. She is a rather new student and has brown-blonde hair. She is around 5'6" and was wearing a blue top and skinny jeans. Those who see her please report to the principal's office immediately. This is an emergency.'

The announcement was repeated twice. Then it stopped.

I tried to sit up. But the force of the punch made me fall back again. I was too weak to report back to class and pretend nothing happened. I bet I looked like a zombie with blood-caked hair.

I could hear faint calls of 'Max' and 'Maximum' from behind the wall but I just lay there, trying to stop my tears and trying to sit up, to move.

Then suddenly, I heard footsteps and heart-stoppingly familiar voice shouting 'Max!' in a panicky voice.

Then I saw him. Fang. I saw his tensed muscles relax, his face calm down when he saw me.

'Oh God…'he whispered, before kneeling down to hug me tightly. I didn't care that my arm was broken or my head was hurting, but I buried my face in his shirt and lay there,trying to stop sobbing.

Then I realized that I loved him. No kidding (either)

**Yep I know I know *in flattered voice* it's full of 'I realized I loved him/her' LOL but I couldn't wait to get the FAXness going!:D:D:D I think it was a LEEEEETLE rushed and a quick bridge to (teribithia) ( whenever someone says 'bridge to' I'm like 'teribithia' haha) FAX….BUT I STILL LIKE IT:D tell me what u think by pressing the review buttoooon!LOL KEEP REVIEWING ! *PEANUT COOKIES*****


	10. Chapter 10

**ELLLO! ME BACK AGAIN!haha:D:D I seroiusly cant wait for Tuesday where there's cooking class ad PEANUT COOKIES!OOOOOOH CAN'T WAIT!i really wanna know how to bake cookies from SCRATCH cuz I always use betty crocker's mix :/ oh wells….here's chap 10!YAAAY WE REACHED A DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPPIE!**

Chapter 10

Max POV

I was right. My left arm was fractured…_almost _clean. And the doctor could still add a little bit of humour there which was _not _appreciated. 'Only a robot could break it clean!' he laughed. Angel, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Fang and I just looked at him and he coughed a few times before saying 'excuse me' and leaving the room.

'Oh Max…' Angel whispered, sitting down beside me and holding my hand. Everyone wanted to know what happened the moment I woke up from my little nap.

'What happened?' Ella asked, her eyes watery from crying.

'I was just taking the shortcut to the library. Well, at least, the shortcut that I knew of. Then they were suddenly behind me and they…they…just did what they did…'I said slowly, hating my soft, vulnerable voice. Nudge's eyes were red and puffy, Gazzy's were just a little red and Iggy, well, you could see his face had a few tear streaks and he was holding Ella's hand tightly. Fang…he was tense, his jaw was tight and he was not moving…literally. Not even a blink. I knew he was furious.

'Those (insert choice of swear word here)!'Iggy let out furiously.

'Iggy! Angel's here!' Nudge yelled. Iggy ignored her and sat down, his face angry and tense. Like brother. :/

'I'm going to kill them.'

Fang's words were so silent I think only I heard it. But everyone else stared at him.

'What?' Angel whispered.

But he didn't answer. All he did was stand up stride out of the ward and slam the door behind him.

'Iggy, go after him, please. He might do something reckless..' I said hoarsely.

Iggy nodded and shot up and straight out of the ward. How he did it blindly, I didn't know. But all I cared about was Fang. If he did something ruthless and hurt himself, I'd blame myself.

I leaned back against the headboard feeling a tear escape my eye.

Fang POV

I was going to kill them, I swear. They hurt Max, brought back her bad memories and killed her deep inside. They were never going to learn unless I did something about it. Like kill them. Starting with Sam.

I strode to the traffic light, jaywalked and kept walking.

'Fang! Bro! Fang!'

I heard Iggy calling me over and over again but I kept walking to the school gates. I could see a brown head flanked by two red ones. It was them. I picked up my pace. I heard Iggy's hurried footsteps, I couldn't let him stop me…I had to get revenge.

'FANG!' Iggy yelled and grabbed my shoulders. I shoved him but he pushed me round the corner into an alley.

He stared at me, I dunno how but right into my face.

'You are not going to do anything. Not going to hurt Sam, or Lissa, or Brigid. Don't do it. Max needs you. She doesn't want you hurt or suspended or something. Haven't you realized it?'

' I need to kill him.' Was all I said.

'FANG!'Iggy shook me.'Are you even listening? Max needs you! YOU! Who comforted her when she was found out being abused? Who first cared about her feelings? It was YOU. ALL YOU! Do you actually think that means _nothing_ to her? Think about it, bro!'

I just kept quiet, staring at him angrily, hoping and hoping that he could see how angry I was, how furious, how ready I was to kill somebody.

'Max doesn't want you to kill them. You kill them, you hurt yourself, you hurt her. She loves you, dude. Haven't you gotten that stuck into your thick brain?'

_What? She loves me?_

'What?'

'Oh my _God_, Fang. Could you be anymore thick?'

I just looked at him.

'Go back. Don't kill anybody.'

_And tell Max I love her._

**Sorry guys!really short chappie here! I haven't got the time to write more have LOTS of homework already and school is tomorrow O_O eeks!PEANUTS! BYEE will try to squeeze in more chaps!:D:D SORRYSORRYSORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAAAAY IT'S A HOLIDAAAAY CUZ OF CHINESE NEW YEAR!:D so now you know I'm asian. :/ how that benefits you I dunno heehee:D went back to my primary school today and nearly cried when I saw all my old classmates and schoolmates D: it was like graduation all over again haha:D ANYWAY here's a few replies.**

**To gansky: THANKS FOR THE IDEA!:D I'll see what I can do **

**To everyone else who likes this story: OMGEEE 34 REVIEWS LAST TIME I CHECKED!AHHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU ALL WHETHER YOU'RE MALE OR FEMALE I SIMPLY DO NOT CARE *HYPER***

**OKAY SO HERE'S ADA STORY. AND FAX IS COMIN TO TOWN :D **

Chapter 11

Max POV

When Fang came back unharmed with Iggy (also unharmed, thank God.), I breathed a sigh of relief and hot tears nearly spilled out. I hated this. Crying at the stupidest things on earth. Crying for love. Was I even Maximum Ride now? Ugh.

Fang didn't look at me when he entered, just kept muttering to himself and slumped onto a hard plastic chair. I just stared at him in silence as the rest engaged in a conversation, their voices in the background.

_If only he knew how much I loved him._

~~~~~~juuubbbjuuubbbbb's…..GRANDMA!;D~~~~~~~~~~

Four weeks later (**I HAVENT GOT THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO HEAL A BROKEN ARM BECAUSE THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE. SO LET'S ASSUME ITS FOUR WEEKS. WAIT WHY IS THIS IN CAPITALS? ARGH WHATEVER.)**

Still Max POV

'I want nachos.'

'I want pasta.'

'I want a burrito.'

'I think i need just a burger.'

'Burger.'

'Kids' meal at McDonalds.'

'Well, I think I want a salad, 'cause I mean, they're healthy and all, and you guys eating burgers will just make me feel fat and I don't want to feel fat, I mean, who does? I think a regular salad would do because the large is too big and the small…I think it's kids' size, what do you thi—'

I bet you know who that was.

'Just the order, Nudge. We don't wanna know the nutritional value of salad next,' Iggy said, clapping his hand onto Nudge's mouth.

'Okay, you guys just wait a little while, I'll make a short trip to the mall and buy your dinners. Meanwhile, you guys can play board games or watch TV but _no_ climbing over the railings of your bedroom and hanging there to see who can do so the longest. _Yes,_ Iggy, I saw that last night,' Dr M said, nodding at Gazzy and Iggy's shocked faces.

Then with a wave, she left the house and we split up. Angel, Ella and Nudge played Monopoly, Iggy and Gazzy, well, they ran up the stairs to do God knows what, Fang went to _his _room, while I returned to mine.

I shut the door behind me and didn't bother switching on the lights. I lay on my bed and put on my headphones with the song 'Kiss Me Slowly' playing. My hand was lying over the edge of the bed, swinging to the rhythm of the song, when it hit something under the bed.

I rolled over and looked down. It was a thick photo album. I didn't know I had that.

I reached down to pick it up and heaved it onto my lap as I sat up. I turned to the first page and instantly felt my tears welling up.

_Max and Anne._

Anne was my mother. The woman Jeb killed over a stupid reason. The tears spilled out at this thought and I sniffed a little.

The first photo was of me when I was really young, probably four or five and I had my hair tied in two pleats.I was wearing a pink shirt with a smiley face and jeans. I was smiling toothily as my mum put me on her lap. She was beautiful. Her brown hair was wavy and cascaded down her back and she had a perfect angular shaped face. Her smile was dazzling and she looked like the best mother anyone could have. We were outside a ball pit.

Those must have been the times where my parents still loved each other. The times where I was protected.

I flipped through the pages as teardrops fell on them.

The door opened.

'Max…'

Fang.

'I see you got it.'

He sat next to me and gestured to the album. I looked up from a photo where I was kissing my mother on the cheek, my face still wet and my eyes probably red.

'You brought it for…me?' my voice was quiet and hoarse. He shrugged.

Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him closely. He didn't respond quickly but after a few seconds, I felt his strong arms wrap around me to pull me close. I buried my face in his shirt and whispered, 'Thank you so much…'

After that pretty long hug, he sat back against the headboard and flipped through the album with me, often smiling when I laughed at my silly poses until Dr M came back with our meals.

We dashed down to eat. We talked about school, life…everything. It was like being at home again. It was like heaven.

But then when the doorbell rang, it became hell.

Dr M opened the front door and guess who was waiting there? My three arch enemies.

That's right. Sam, Lissa, Brigid.

Now, you ask _me_ what the hell they're doing here? I have no idea. But it should be nothing but trouble. I felt Fang tense beside me but he patted my arm reassuringly.

Lissa had her angelic (eew) look on her face, and so did Brigid. Sam actually had his fringe up and out of the way to look presentable. What the hell.

Lissa saw me eating with Fang and her eyes flashed with anger, but she kept the look on.

'I'm sorry, Ma'am, are we interrupting something?' Brigid asked.

'No not at all. Who are you?' Dr M asked.

'I'm Lissa, he's Sam, and this is my cousin Brigid.'

Dr M's face turned dark and angry.

'I'm sorry, but you are not welcomed here—'

'I'm really sorry, Ma'am. But we're here to apologize to Max for causing her so much harm—' Sam said. I don't know how he could say it so calmly with a straight face but I was definitely not going to hear more of this (insert choice of swear word.)

'First off, _Sam._ I don't need your apology because looking at your fake expression on your face is enough to put me off my burger. Secondly, I hate it when guys come up to my door apologizing to me because they can just do it in school instead of telling to the world that you're _sorry_. That just means you're not. And lastly, who'd want to accept an apology from a guy with a nerd haircut?' I said snidely. I stood up and walked over to him. He looked ready to explode any moment but he knew he had to keep his cool. Looking at him restrain himself made me wanna burst out laughing.

I messed up his hair a little bit and made his fringe fall back to its usual position. He looked more like the gangster he always was now.

'That's more like it. Add a little of that retarded look of yours and you look back to normal again.' I smiled.

Then he broke his cool.

Before anyone could blink, the guy's fist made contact with the side of my head and I fell to the ground with a cry.

'GET OUT!' I heard Dr M's voice and then she shut the door. I clutched the side of my head as Fang helped me up, his arm around me.

_Oh, how I miss those days where boys could shut up._

**Gotaa go for dinna!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooooo!I CAN'T WAIT TO WEAR MY NEW CLOTHES ON CNY!:D I've got new pretty dresses and whateva that none of my friends can see me in unless I walk out of a bathroom and they're there, waiting for their , they really are pretty but I never wear dresses unless I can't help it. Usually it's jeans and my fave 'hug me' tops. I have what, 20 of them? I ABSOLUTELY HEART THEM!ok time to stop the Nudge channel..LETS GET ON WITH DA STORY!*baking peanut cookies after this!SO GONNA LUV IT***

Chapter 12

Max POV

I pressed the bag of frozen peas onto the side of my head which I was positive was swelling faster than normal. Sam must have been really mad. Oh wells.

I was flipping through the album again, my legs crossed in front of me under the thick quilt. I was wearing my favourite plain white singlet and sports shorts and leaning on the headboard with my headphones playing 'Thousand Years' (**HEART)**.

The door opened and Fang came in. (**JUST REALISED THAT I NEVER EXPLAINED WHY FANG IGGY AND GAZZY WERE EVEN IN THE HOUSE. SLEEPOVAAAAA! My caps lock is mad nowadays it takes 5 jabbs for it to change) **

'Hey.'

I nodded and smiled. He took it as an invitation to join me and sat close to me, his arm around my shoulders and we continued looking at the photos and laughing at the cute ones.

It must have been long past midnight when I yawned and dropped the frozen peas on Fang's lap. He didn't jump as a _normal _person would but just placed the bag next to him and looked at me.

'You should go to sleep. It's a new day already,' he said, not showing a teeny weeny bit of weariness.

I yawned again and snuggled down under the thick quilt and turned over to face him.

'I'll stay till you're out, if that helps,'he murmured, smoothing my hair. I closed my eyes at his touch and fell asleep.

Then it came again.

_Slap. Cry._

'_Stupid girl…your friend can't help you here.' Cackle._

_Punch to the nose. Blood._

'_Why didn't you tell me you were moving?'_

_Shove head to wall. Contact. More blood._

'_TELL ME!'_

_Punch to the stomach. Cry. Curl up._

'_Tell me or I'll kill you!'_

_Grabs arm, grabs solid object, brings it down quickly. Contact. Black spots in front of eyes._

_More cries and tears._

'_I'LL KILL YOU!'_

_Loud, heavy footsteps to the kitchen. Too slow to escape. _

_Silver. That dreaded silver._

'_I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU KNOW I WILL!'_

_Slash. Blood spills onto the rug and puddle forms in no time._

_Stab into back. Head. Shoulder._

_I lie on the ground, whimpering. I lie in my own puddle of blood._

'_I'LL KILL YOU!'_

_Presses knife onto neck. Pressure increases. Eyes half-closing._

'_Max…' a distant voice._

'_Tell me why you didn't say you were moving…!'_

_More pressure. I gasp in pain as knife goes in deeper. Blood pressure increases._

'_Max…!' the same voice…_

'_Say it!'_

_Neck feels like breaking._

'_Kill me already!' I sobbed._

'Max…!'

_He raises the knife ._

'_SAY IT!'_

'MAX!'

I sit up, panting, tears falling down my face, my hands trembling, my _body_ trembling, Fang's hands on my shoulders. His face was full of panic, his eyes dark and wild. He was panting too.

Then he brought me to him and hugged me tightly, his rubbing my back comfortingly.

'You have to stop this…'he whispered into my hair.

'I'm sorry…'I murmured. But I knew I couldn't.

He pulled back and I hung my head. I _hated _my life. I couldn't help myself in any way!

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

'I can't go back to sleep.'

Fang sighed too and sat next to me and pulled me to him again.

'How can I ever help you?'

'I hate my life,' I looked down at my pale hands, which were still shivering.

Then I felt his hands rubbing my back again and he kissed my head. _What _was he doing?

I quickly pulled away and looked up at him, my eyes full of questions. His face was impassive and so were his eyes.

'What are you doing?' I asked, my voice hoarse.

'It's the only way I can help you.'

And then **(HERE IT COMMMEEESSSS)** he leaned it quickly before I could do anything and I felt his lips on mine. His arms wrapped around me and brought me closer to him. My heartbeat doubled its pace and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. But it felt so good. And when Fang turned his head to deepen the kiss, it felt even better and I shut my eyes and let go of everything, except him.

Jeb POV

That girl hadn't replied me at all. Maybe she didn't get the message. Or maybe she just thought I was joking. I gritted my teeth. This just proved that she was too stupid. My phone rang and I picked it up.

'Hello, Batchelder. Have you got hold of my target?'

It was Ben again. I sighed.

'No, I'm very sorry. The girl didn't reply to my message.'

'Hmm…'

I just kept quiet, preparing for a big scolding.

'It is not safe to talk over the phone, Batchelder. I will send you a text.'

Then he hung up. I sighed and gritted my teeth.

Then my phone vibrated and I got the message.

_Get the girl instead._

Such a smart man. And I replied,

_I won't fail this time._

**HOW WASSIT? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I am pretty positive the number of reviews was pretty stagnant sooooooooooMOREMOREMORE:D ILY PEOPLE! Hearrrrtttttt LUV YA gtg for badminton competition now! Scared ~ :/ **


	13. Chapter 13

**HAII GUYS!ASHLEY IS BAAAAACK!:D tomorrow is CNY AND I CANNNTTTTT WAIT :D gonna stuff myself with all those goodies yumyumyum :D:D I bet you loved the last part of chap 12 where FAX was going WILLLDDD because you know what? I LUV IT TOO! Keep em reviews going!:D:D I aim to reach 50 by the time it's chap 14!:D and I messed up my cookies badly D: I forgot to put in the egg :/ LOL EPIC FAIL!on with da story then!I NO OWN MAX RIDE **

Chapter 13

Max POV

I yawned and rolled off the bed. The sun was hiiigggh up and I guessed it was already noon. So much for staying up late…wait, why did I stay up late-? OH. Oh right. Everything came rushing back to me. The photos. The nightmare. Fang. The kiss. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang again.

The kiss, my first one actually, was amazing. I…*speechless*. What did Fang think about it? Did he hate it? Did he think that I was a terrible kisser? I bit my lip, only sure of one thing.

Breakfast was going to be awkward.

I sighed, hating myself for even liking Fang in the first place, no matter how great that had turned out to be. I walked to the door and opened it, and came face to face with…you guessed it, Fang. He gave me a smirk. I blushed, the kiss coming back to me again. He gave me a peck on my cheek, making me blush then gestured downstairs.

I nodded.

So much for silent talk. That's an oxymoron, if you don't get it.

Ella POV

I saw Fang and Max walk down the stairs together. Fang was impassive, as always, but Max had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Hmm…

There was something going on with those two.

We ate our breakfasts silently, except Nudge was hyper-active and talking about peanut butter, which we were eating. When Fang and Max left (together, making a point here.), I quickly threw my plate into the sink and hurried up to spy on them. Everything went well until I bumped into Iggy right outside Max's room. He was just walking by and I was too excited to notice him.

'Hey, what's so exciting?' his voice was slurred as he combed his hand through his hair, making it stand up (hotly, I might add.)

I figured he wouldn't be a bad partner for crime.

'Spying on the lovebirds. Got a minute?' I asked, smirking.

'When it comes to trouble, the Igster shall make double,' he smirked back, his face lighting up and not looking as tired as before. 'So where's our hiding spot to make 'em pwned?'

'Not sure, any ideas?'

'My room. It's right next to hers and you can hear _everything_ in there. Even a fart.'

'Max farts?' I giggled.

'Give me a break, of course she doesn't. She doesn't even _burp_. I mean, how is that possible? Oh and I have a little hole at the bottom of my wall then goes straight to her room. We can see _everything_,' he said, smirking at catching Max and Fang together. A cackle and rubbing of hands in glee would add nicely to the effect. I laughed and proceeded to Mission Max-Fang.

Max POV

We lay against the headboard for a while. I was hugging my knees and flipping through the album with Fang. His arm was around my waist, pulling me closer, letting me lean on his shoulder and breathing in his unique smell.

Then suddenly he let go of me and looked at me intensely, his dark eyes piercing into my brown ones. My heartbeat quickened and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

What was he doing?

'Max I have to tell you something,' his voice sent tingles down my back as always. My heart was thudding painfully against my ribs.

'What?'

'You have to promise me you won't tell anyone.'

'I promise,' I whispered. I held his face in my hands.' Tell me.'

'I…'

'Fang…?'

Then an incredibly loud guffaw came from Iggy's bedroom and Fang and I pulled apart and went to the door. We slammed open Iggy's door and froze. Ella was lying on top of Iggy and their faces were full of laughter that only subsided to fear when they saw (in Iggy's case, heard) us.

They were _so _in trouble.

Ella POV

They were just lying against the headboard, laughing at the photos together. But they were awfully close.

I was getting SO bored.

'Are we going to stay here all day?' I whispered to Iggy, who looked just as bored.

'It was _your_ idea.'

I sighed then had a brilliant idea.

I poked Iggy in the ribs and he let out a surprised chuckle.

'Shut up! Don't let them hear you!'

'You are so gonna pay,' Iggy hissed and with impeccable aim, he poked me and I tried not to cry out. Then the poking wars began. We were having the time of our lives and we didn't even notice that Max and Fang were talking. That was when Iggy couldn't control himself and let out a loud laugh. We both froze and I realized I was lying on top of him. I blushed.

That was when the door swung open.

And all I could think was 'Oh shit.'


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS!:D I'm back :D:D wondering why it's a Wednesday and I'm here? Welllll…..I JUST HAD TO COME BACK. Lame right? Haha:D but it's true. So I told my mum that I had to do online homework. And I'm not totally lying, I did it *innocent eyes* just now. So now, with an hour left of my time limit, HERE GOES THE TYPING OF CHAPP 14!:D I have a new fave food and it's called Pineapple tarts!*Chinese goodie absolutely Faxcilicious!***

Chapter 14

Max POV

'What are you guys doing?' I glared at the pair of them. I felt Fang place his hand on my shoulder, as if to say 'calm down, don't blow up now. Do that another day.'Ella looked at me, biting her lip. And she still didn't move off Iggy. Mistake number 1.

'Get off of him,' I said. Ella climbed off Iggy immediately, terrified. He sat up, crossing his legs and looking utterly guilty. Ella came over to me, knowing we were going to have a great conversation.

'You and I are going to have a really friendly talk,' I murmured to Ella as she walked past me, her cheeks crimson and her head hung. Fang just stared at me, his face impassive.

'You deal with Iggy,' I said, turning away.

'Max.'

I turned back to look into Fang's dark handsome eyes (I can't help it!)

'Don't overdo it.'

'I won't,' I murmured back, before turning away with one thought in my mind.

But then I always do.

~~~~~~~~~LALALALA JUBJUB IS BAAAACCK FROM WATCHING TELE TUBBIES!(they freake me out anyhow)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shut the door behind us and turned to glare at Ella.

'What were you two doing back there?'

'We were just spying on you and Fang for fun. I mean…you guys are always together….i thought…maybe you guys were…'' her voice trailed off and her cheeks burned. My eyes widened. God, why was everyone so _sick_ nowadays?

'NO! Why would you think that way?' I yelled angrily.

'Max! I was just saying…'

'And look what good it's done to you, seeing the position you were in when I discovered you two where _sneaking up on us_!' I hissed.

Ella's face was burning hot and her eyes flashed with anger. I was feeling anger boil up within me too. I cared about Ella, I didn't want her ending up…ARGH. I HATE MUSHY SICK TEENAGE GIRL HORMONE STUFF LIKE THIS.

'IT'S MY CHOICE NOT YOURS! I like Iggy and I know he likes me back! It's not your business, Max! You don't have to act like you're the mum here!'

' I care about you!'

'MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A MUM THAT YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE ONE!'

'I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A MUM! WHY CAN'T I CARE ABOUT YOU?'

'JUST…' Ella stumbled with her words, confused and furious,' GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE! GET TORTURED BY YOUR FATHER, KILLED BY HIM—I…I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' Ella screamed.

I stared at her, frozen. She was panting from shouting so much. I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes. Oh God…did she say she wanted me tortured? And…killed?

She noticed my watery eyes and softened, her anger turning to guilt as her eyes widened at what she did.

'Oh my God, Max…i—I'm so sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean it, it just slipped out…i…' she stumbled but I just ran past her, not wanting to hear what else she had to say in case she hurt me more.

I heard her calling my name but I just slammed the bathroom door behind me and leant against it, feeling the tears suddenly spill out. I slid down the door and sat, hugging my knees, letting the salty tears flow freely.

None of this would have happened if Jeb hadn't abused me in the first place. No. None of this would have happened if I didn't even exist.

I bet everyone would love it if idied.

_But not Fang,_a small voice said in the back of my head.

No. Fang's just one of them too…

I stood up, dried my tears and stared at myself in the mirror. The girl looking back at me was going to die.

I was going to make sure she did.

I could hear shouts from outside the bathroom and Fang was knocking on the door, saying 'Max, she didn't mean it…'

But I took out the razor and with a deep breath, dug it deep into my skin. I felt terrible pain, but nothing compared to the pain I had received from Jeb all these years. I bit my lip from screaming out loud.

No one loves you.

_Deeper._

No one _needs_ you.

_ God…._It hurt so badly but I just needed more.

No one, not even Fang, wants to care for you.

_Deeper._ I felt my tears running, the salty water stinging the open wound as I sliced my skin open.

I could see black dots in my vision but I kept going deeper. The scream was harder to stop.

_Deeper. Deeper. _

My mind was chanting the word like monks in a monastery.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I screamed louder than I thought I could and then kneeled onto the ground in a puddle of my own blood, feeling weak and vulnerable.

'MAX! OPEN UP!'

I heard Fang's masculine voice yelling from behind the door, panicky. I slid sideways down and there was a slight splash as I lay on the bloody ground, looking at a tilted world.

The door was moving. Distant sounds of banging could be heard. I was drifting away slowly…

Then the door burst open and there was Fang, Ella and everyone else, including Dr M.

'Max…' Fang murmured before kneeling down and hugging me tightly.

'Don't do something so stupid again…' he whispered into my hair.

Then he kissed my cheek and made my world sharper and clearer again.

_Why was I so stupid to think Fang didn't love me?_

**Fang POV**

'Dude, seriously, we weren't doing anything wrong,' Iggy said, sitting up.

'I believe you. But…do you like Ella?' I asked, being my usual blunt self.

Iggy blushed but said,' We were just having a poking war, dude! Mind out of the gutt—'

'Answer the question.'

Iggy sighed, defeated.

'Yeah, I guess. I mean, she's just so pretty and—'

Yelling and screaming from Max's bedroom rang through the house. Oh God. She just doesn't know what 'calm down' means, does she?

'Ignore them. She'll calm down unless something screws up,' I said.

'Something _will_ screw up.'

True enough, I heard Ella scream some inaudible words before there was complete and utter silence. Then I heard her voice soften and say,' Oh my God, Max…I—I'm so sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean it, it just slipped out…I…'

Oh _no._

I heard a door slam and Ella crying out Max's name.

'Here comes trouble…' Iggy sighed.

It was more than trouble.

I dashed to Max's bedroom and found Ella crying on her bed.

'What happened?' I asked quickly.

'I…I told Max to get out of my sight and said i…I wished she was killed by her father—Fang! I didn't mean it! I was…I was just so angry…I'm sorry!'

I wanted to say it was okay. But I couldn't, because I knew Max was going to do something stupid. I ran to the bathroom, which was locked, where I could hear her crying.

I knocked on the door and I heard her stop sniffling for a bit.

'Max, she didn't mean it…' I said.

I didn't hear a reply.I assumed she was just crying her heart out silently and decided to leave her alone. I sat next to the door in case she came out and needed comforting.

But just as I turned away and saw the entire family out of their rooms, I heard an ear-piercing scream and spun around in alarm.

Max!

I tried kicking open the door, but to no avail. Oh God…what if she's unconscious? Then Iggy and I did a 'bumper body' thing with our shoulders and the door slammed open. And there was Max, lying in her pool of blood, her wrist bleeding profusely, her eyes wide and scared, staring at me, and a razor next to her unharmed left hand.

'Max…'I murmured before kneeling down and hugging her tightly. I could feel her unharmed arm reaching behind me to pull me closer.

'Don't do something so stupid again…' i whispered into her hair.

I could feel her, tense and scared… there were so many questions I needed answers for…

Why was Max so scared and vulnerable?

Why was my life so sucked up?

And most importantly,

_When was Jeb going to get me?_

**HEEEEEEYYYYY I need more reviews!D; Sorry but I really need to make this little threat : If I don't get 50 reviews by next Monday, I won't post the next chapter! And the reviews CANNOT be spammed by the same person :/ I'm really sorry guys! But of course, when I get 50 reviews after a REAL long time, I'll post lots and lots and lots of chapters cuz you guys missed *the period of time's worth of chapters* once again, I'm really sorry D: do I nid to change my summary or something I really dunno what's wrong :/ THAT'S WHY I NEED REVIEWS FROM EVEEERRRYYYOOONNNEEE WHO READS THIS!I just nid to know my story is read by more than those who have already read this story.**

**OKAAAAAY COMPLICATED. Nvm. Just keep in mind the review part BYEEE!UNTIL 50 REVIEWS ARE UP!**


	15. Chapter 15

**As I said, no chapters until it's 50 reviews. But then again, no one would know about this story unless it's put up in front when the person presses 'Maximum Ride'. Sooo…I'll just post up a few replies.**

**I do NOT live in china! O_O do I write as if I'm Chinese? Ok my RACE is Chinese but I do NOT live in china! I live in the possibly only country in asia with English as a first language. And in china, those who actually do learn English are WAAAAY more hardcore than those in my country. They actually memorise the dictionary can you believe it? And when my mum heard, she almost made me do that :/ but of course, being the utterly disobedient girl I am, I didn't. Heehee :D I'm born in korea but live somewhere else in asia! GUESS heehee:D **

**at aries4me: I was waiting for someone to say that! Ok that was a pretty lame answer but its true. I'm really sorry if it made you not want to read my story anymore! It was a technical error when the doc was transferred from Microsoft word to . I'll edit it ASAP and I'm sorry I didn't edit it earlier because I was too lazy:/ I'm on the phone now so…no chance. Really sorry but thanks for even bothering to try out this story! Xoxo, Ashley (maxismymiddlename98)**

**at Gamsky: To be honest, you actually just added to the reviews soo….erm….ah well. I will do something to change this whole reviewing issue but meanwhile, just keep reviewing thanks **

**at EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY: DO REVIEW!**

**PS; actually the replies were posted in the reviews but I guess maybe u guys wont bother seeing it so I posted it here. **

**PPS: MY REVIEW DOES NOT COUNT. And my phone went haywire and posted up so many of the same reviews. Sigh…IT STILL DOESN'T right now, it's 48 reviews.**

**PPPS: Wondering why I'm not the hyper person I usually am now? Cuz I'm completely p***** off with the taxi drivers in my country who DON'T KNOW HOW TO COUNT MONEY AND SCOLD ME WHEN THEY CHEAT ME OF MYYYYY MONEY AND THEY DON'T ADMIT IT WHEN I SEE THE RECEIPT AND POINT TO THEM THAT THERE IS A CLEAR ERROR AND HE STILL DOESN'T ADMIT IT AND I HAVE TO GET MY MUM TO SETTLE THIS AND NOW ****SHE'S**** ANGRY WITH ME! UGH!**

**PPPPS: Chapter 15 is written already **


	16. Chapter 16

**HII GUYS I'M BACK :D ok I know I should cut short everything cuz you guys missed a really long period of chapters soooo I'M GONNA PUT THEM UP NOWW!YAAAAY:D okok….juz ate yogurt really hyper now…:D yah, Gamsky, YOUR IDEA'S COMIN UP!:D omg somethings wrong with ff its been 3 days since i posted this and its not up! O_O forgive me !I'M REALLY SORRY!**

Chapter 15 (? **I think…..this really proves I cant umpire badminton matches :/ even I forget the score when I play LOL)**

Max POV

God. Who invented alarm clocks? 'Cause I'd really like to kill that person. Iggy probably changed the alarm volume to 10 and nearly ruptured my eardrums while I was sleeping. Of course I woke up. How could I have not? And it was only _6am_! WHO WAKES UP AT 6AM?

I really needed sleep since yesterday's…exhausting…incident. But I couldn't just go back to sleep. The stupid ringing sound was still in my head. When I splashed water over my face, the droplets flowed down my wrist and onto the deep cut on my lower arm, making me wince involuntarily.

_I was stupid…_

_I shouldn't have cut myself…_

_All I did was hurt myself…and the rest…_

_Especially Fang…_

_GOD I WAS SO STUPID!_

I frowned and hit my arm against the sink.

_You're getting out of control, Max. Go take a walk._

I don't know who said that but I listened to it. I quickly washed up ad brushed my hair carelessly, just to get the tangles out of the way, then put on a plain purple shirt and my skinny jeans. I tiptoed out of my room and shut the door silently, hoping not to wake anyone up.

Once I was out of the front door, I plugged in my earpiece and walked to the beat of 'Angel' by Cody Simpson (**HEARTS)** towards the park.

The sky was still a little dark, but there was tinge of sky blue coming about and the crescent moon was still bright. The park was quiet and empty and I settled down on a bench next to the pond, which reflected the moon and was rippling gently.

I slipped up the sleeve of my shirt and looked down at the hideous scar from yesterday. It disgusted me. Why as I even so stupid to do something like that? My eyes were boring into the wound, as if observing the cells in my blood.

'You scared me yesterday,' a familiar heart-fluttering voice came from behind me.

I jumped about a foot into the air (yes, even when sitting down. So imagine if I was standing…) then spun around. It was Fang. His eyes were darker than ever and half his face was shrouded in the shadows.

'What do you mean by my scaring you yesterday? You nearly killed me a moment ago! Make some noise or something next time!' I said, angry.

Fang didn't answer, his face still impassive. He moved down next to me and pulled me to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and took in his unique smell. He touched the skin near my scar and I flinched and looked up at him, my eyes questioning.

'You scared me yesterday,' he repeated. I tore my gaze from him and stared down at our entwined hands.

'I'm sorry,' I murmured.

'She didn't mean it, you know,' he said, brushing my hair from my face.

'I…'

'It slipped out. She was angry. You…you shouldn't have separated them. They really like each oth—'

'Wait a minute. _Iggy _likes _Ella_?' I half-yelled.

'You didn't know?' Fang raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

'No..I…_Iggy?'_ I stammered.

'Yep,' he replied, clearly enjoying this.

'I never thought I'd live to see the day someone actually likes _Iggy…_Iggy, mind you…' I muttered to myself, not sure whether I should be feeling happy.

'But right now, it's not about them…'Fang whispered, his breath tickling my neck. I shivered, sending chills, good ones, down my spine. (**COPIED FROM MAXIMUM RIDE :D)**

'It's about us…'

Then his lips came crashing down onto mine and I instantly melted into him. His hands rubbed my back and pulled me closer to him and …it just felt awesomely _good_. All I could think was _FangFangFangFangFang_…

We pulled away to catch our breaths, Fang still holding me to him.

'I love you…' he whispered.

'I love you too…'

We went to get a coffee from Starbucks after that great make-out session and headed to school after fooling around in the mall and getting kicked out by a manager from the costume store when we laughed so hard thinking about Fang getting into a skimpy fairy princess dress.

Then it was time for school.

Fang and I were in the hallway, chatting with Nudge and the rest, when some girl whom I recognized to be in my Bio class, came to me.

'Hey, Max. Mr Rustle wants to talk to you. She says you've got to bring some new guy around the school,' she said.

New guy…? That I could handle.

'Sure, thanks,' I smiled at her.

Then I turned back to my merry band of friends.

'See you guys later,' I grinned, avoiding Ella's eye, trying not to raise what happened yesterday. She had apologized…but it was still awkward to pretend nothing ever happened. Fang came to me, gave me a quick peck on the lips, making me nearly hyperventilate.

I walked down the hallway, smiling at those who waved at me (though I didn't know who they were :/).

I reached the principal's office, knocked on the door, heard a 'Come in', then entered.

'Hello, Miss Ride,' Mr Rustle said, nodding at me. I gave him a half-hearted smile then looked at the people in the office.

There was a woman who looked like any ordinary middle-aged woman. But the guy…_whoa._ He could get into America's top 20 hottest guys in a blink. Of course, Fang would also qualify. (**ALSO COPIED**)He had silky dark blonde hair and a face every girl would die for (except me. I have Fang, you sick-minded people.). He was wearing a shirt that couldn't even cover his tall and huge frame and he _definitely_ has abs. Walking out in that hallway was gonna be the hardest thing I ever did.

'So…'I raised my eyebrow at the guy who gave me a dazzling smile.

'Miss Ride, this is Dylan Walker and his mother, Anne.'

My heart squeezed at Dylan's mum's name.

'Hi. I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. I've been in the school for a few months but I guess I know the places well enough to show you around,' I shrugged.

'That's great. Well, Max, Mrs Walker and I will have a little chat while you can show Dylan around the school. I trust you'll tell him the best of it,' Mr Rustle chuckled.

_Whatever. I so will not._


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok firstly, a few replies…..**

**Mariabelle:1) its not exactly HIS room, but more of like, a guest room or something. They have a few cuz the house is pretty big that's why nearly everyone has their own room in Nudge's house :D 2) Hmmmmm…LOL okok sorry for the factual mistake :/ 3) am I supposed to answer? O_O 4.I THINK I SHOULD REALLY STOP YOU GUYS FROM GUESSING.I don't think the people in the Philippines actually **_**learn**_** English :/ cuz my domestic helper comes from that country and let me tell you, when she first came to work and I asked her to help me cut an apple into pieces for my friends,she looked at me for 10 seconds before going to the fridge and taking out the cupcakes I baked. BUT you are getting closer :D I don't think I should say where I live in cuz you guys may sort of judge me by that. Same goes to my age. And 'kid' means 4 years old to 17 years old. DON'T LISTEN TO NIGAHIGA HE'S NOT A KID IN ANY WAY. Hoho :D I write older than a kid :D:D thanks for reviewing :D:D**

**OK so now that that's over and done with, LET'S BEGIN WITH THE STORY!:D tomorrow's home-learning day :D:D YAY CELEBRATE I CAN WAKE UP AT 2 IN THE AFTERNOON WOOHOO!:D and gonna bake cupcakes for my dearest classmates on valentine's day! XD I'M IN AN ALL-GIRLS SCHOOL DON'T BE SICK-MINDED! O_O**

**Oh and guys, don't worry. Only slight DAX which will hurt me while I type it out D: CUZ DAX IS THE WORST THING INVENTED ON EARTH**

Chapter 16 (**hummmmm 16 right? :/ teehee)**

I was right.

When I walked out of the office and into the hallway, everyone—and I mean _everyone_—looked at Dylan next to me and I could see those little hamsters in their minds running as quickly as they could and then they put two and two together and came up with 6. Yep. That wasn't a typo. They immediately assumed Dylan and I were a thing. Oh God… and to top it all off, everyone was silent. COMPLETE TOTAL MIND-CONSUMING NOISY SILENCE.

I stole a glance at Dylan and found him widening his eyes at everyone, wondering why the hell was everyone so quiet. Stupid boy.

'Move along,' I murmured to him. He was a good 5 inches taller than me and I didn't know if he heard me. But what the hell.

Thank God he moved.

We walked down the hall awkwardly and the conversations started again, but this time they were hushed murmurs…probably gossips. Yikes.

We stopped outside my classroom and I practically pounced on the door, banging it open and shocking Ms Miller like how Fang always did.

'Ms Miller, I'm here!' I nearly yelled, feeling great to be relieved of the tension in the hallway.

'Yes, I can see that, Miss Ride!' she hissed. Then when she realized that I had Dylan next to me, she softened and said in a sweet voice,' I see we have a new student with us today. You are Dylan Walker?'

Dylan gave a dazzling smile and I could practically smell the girls' admiration.

'Take a seat, Miss Ride, Mr Walker,' Ms Miller smiled and said.

I walked to my seat next to Fang and turned to smile at him when I saw that he was tense and had that scary look on his face…the one that only I could see that he was angry or upset or just plain scared. I turned away, biting my lip. What was wrong?

Dylan took the empty seat next to mine and gave me another smile. I just shot him a glare.

When the bell rang, Fang tapped my shoulder and jerked his head outside, not even looking at me the whole time. I frowned, then turned to Dylan and told him to get to the next class himself, of course directing him.

Then I followed Fang to our lockers.

He stopped there and began taking his books, ignoring me.

'What's wrong, Fang?' I broke the silence.

He took out one last book and turned around, slamming his locker door shut. His eyes bored into mine and I shivered.

'Dylan.'

Great.

'What do you mean? He…I…what…?' I stuttered.

'You'll be spending more time with him,' he said. I could tell he was trying not to get too much into details and he was becoming more frustrated than ever.

'I…of course I'll still go with you guys! I mean, I don't even know him! I think I only said 2 sentences to him! And besides, Fang, it's only gonna be a week. Then he's out of my life, making new friends.'

Fang nodded, looking away for a while. Then suddenly he pulled me into a hug and whispered,' Sorry.'

I nodded into his chest.

'Valentine's coming. Go to the dance with me?' I heard his deep voice rumble within his chest.

'You don't need an answer,' I replied. I knew he smiled.

Valentine's gonna be a hell lot of fun.

At least I thought it would be.

Dylan POV

Max…

When I first saw her enter the principal's office, I was completely taken by her look. She had dark blonde hair and slightly tan skin and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a plain purple shirt and jeans. Even with such a plain Jane look, something about her captured me. (**THIS IS DISTURBING. I'M GONNA TAKE A BREAK BEFORE I CONTINUE. I NEED TO GO PUKE. HE SOUNDS LIKE A TOTAL PAEDO. O_O)**

Lucky it was gonna be Valentine's soon.

**I got a headache now D: and I sprained my already sprained ankle while doing skating O_O is that awesome or what? LOL. Pretty painful but now all I can do is stay at home, watch tv, eat chips, eat cupcakes and cookies, do this awesome fanfic or just simply sleep. Not that I'm complaining :D:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I;m back :D:D:D there isnt much to talk about this week just that I went for xray (O_O) and found that my ankle was swelling but I may hafta get an MRI scan to find out what made it swell :/ oh wells, hope it goes down by next week :D NOW ON WITH THE STORY :D**

Chapter 17

Max POV

During lunch (and basically everywhere else), I had to bring Dylan around the school and show him around. I did not tell him about the shortcut to the library and definitely did not tell him about my extremely pleasant bloody experience there.

When we were walking past the science labs, I could tell him getting a little tensed up and fidgety. I was explaining about how we cut up frogs and all the disgusting parts in it, so I thought maybe he had a pet frog or something, which I can understand.

'You okay?' I asked him, a little concerned, looking up at his face. I bet he wasn't even listening to me while he thought about his little pet frog.

Then came the unexpected question that had _nothing_ to do with frogs.

'Willyou gotoo thedance wimme?'

I stared at him for 5 seconds and with each second, his face grew redder. He said it like a boy who just tightened his braces 2 minutes ago, but I could understand what he said. He wanted to go to the dance with me? I mean, wimme?

'What?' I raised my eyebrows.

'I…Max, will you go to the dance with me?' he asked again, his face the colour of minestrone soup. Yep you heard me right.

You know that awkward moment when people ask you such a ridiculous question and you don't know how to answer it because you just want to tell them that that was an absolutely dumb question but you just think that they won't get it and all this time, you're staring at them with your mouth open? Yeah. That was me.

'Erm…'

'It-It's okay if you don't want to, I mean—'

'Dylan—'

'I seriously understand, I mean, you won't want to—'

'Dylan..'

'What was I thinking? I mean—'

'DYLAN!'

'Er…yes?'

'Fang already asked me and I said yes. I'm sorry.'

'Oh, I meant, I didn't really—'

'Dylan, quit it.'

'Okay.'

And we continued walking down the hallway in awkward silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~JUBJUB!3~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone knocked on the door while Chemistry was ongoing. Everyone looked up as Mr Thomson went to answer it. It was some teacher I never saw before.

'The principal would like to see Maximum Ride and Nicholas,' she announced. Mr Thomson raised his eyebrows at me. I just stood up and shot a questioning glance at Fang, wondering if he knew what happened. He shrugged.

When I opened the door to the office, Mr Rustle **('s' or no 's'? I forgot heheh)** was standing up with his arms crossed. And guess who was in the office with him?

Yep.

Iggy and Gazzy.

I glared at them long and _hard_. I could feel Fang doing the same.

'Miss Ride, Mr Martinez, please take a seat before I explain why I have taken both of you out of your Chemistry class.'

We sat down onto the plush armchairs.

'Now, James and Gazzy were found planting a bomb in the teachers' lounge.'

'We're sorry, Mr Rustle,' both Fang and I said automatically.

'I'd like to ask why do they even have bombs with them?'

He got me there.

~~~~~JUBJUB!~~~~~

'You guys are gonna be in SOOOO much trouble,' Nudge sneered at Iggy and Gazzy. They just rolled their eyes.

'MUMMUMMUM! IGGY AND GAZZY GOT CAUGHT PLANTING BOMBS! OMG RIGHT, MUM? MUM? Mum?' Nudge screamed into the house the moment we reached it.

Dr M emerged from behind a big bush, covering her ears.

'What? Bombs again? I'm gonna have to call your parents, boys,' she smiled. Iggy gulped.'Aw, don't worry. There are cookies in the house go get 'em.'

We practically dashed in to get handfuls of those homemade choco chip cookies. I got a bag and filled it with all the cookies then sprinted up stairs ahead of everyone else. I laughed behind the door as they yelled and kicked it.

Ah, success.

I carried the bag to my bed and sat there, putting on my headphones, ignoring the noise outside my door and enjoying those delicious cookies. When the noise died down and I heard a small knock on my door and Fang's voice, I smiled and went over to open it.

'Care to share a few?' he smiled. I nodded, laughing.

Then I turned back and walked to my bed.

Then I saw it.

I did a double take at the window.

He was still there, grinning at me under that tree.

Oh my God…

'Max, something wrong?'

He did a slicing motion with his hands across his neck.

_Dead._

Then he turned and walked away.

'Max? Max?'

I was trembling and Fang's warm hands pulled me to him as he stared out of the window.

'Max, what happened?'

'He's coming after me. He's going to kill me,' I whispered, dazed and confused by what I saw.

'Who?'

'Jeb.'

And then I felt myself fall as my world turned black.


	19. Chapter 19

**GUYS I AM TERRIBBLY SORRY I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING A FEW DAYS AGO!i was super stressed for my piano exam, which was TODAYYY :D and I have exams coming in a few weeks soo…..yep. not really a good time to I shall stop ranting and get on with the story.**

Chapter 18 (is it 18?)

You know how you suddenly feel as if you're falling when you're lying down on the bed? And you suddenly jerk up, scared and horrified? That's how I felt. When I woke up after fainting when I saw Jeb, I felt that. I think I shocked Fang. He immediately jumped out of his seat and went over to me, his face full of panic.

'You okay? You feeling too cold or too warm or too normal?' he babbled. Very unlike him.

'i…I'm fine,' I smiled, trying to stop shivering from thinking about what Jeb did when I saw him.

'You don't look okay to me,' he was still in babbling mode, his eyes wild.

'I'm fine. Really. Stop the babble, Fang,' I snickered. He smiled briefly at me but I could still see the concern in his eyes.

'You need anything?'

'I…Does anyone know about this?' I said hesitantly.

'Apart from me and Angel, I don't think so.'

'Doctor Martinez?'

'No.'

'Then…could you get Angel in for me? I need to talk to her. How is she?'

'Worried…and scared,' Fang looked at me, his eyes boring into mine.

'I…Let me talk to her. Thanks,' I smiled at Fang. He leant over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with Angel. She was pale and shaking and her blonde curls weren't bouncy anymore. They hung limply by her scared face.

'Max!'

She ran over and hugged me tightly and I gave her a peck on her forehead. She pulled away after a while and looked at me, her eyes full of tears. Fang took this as his cue to leave. I gave him an appreciative smile.

'Don't cry, Angel…nothing's gonna happen to us. I swear, if he catches one of us, it'll be me and not you.'

Oops. Wwrong thing to say.

Angel's face was full of tears, streaming out of her eyes, making her face shiny and wet.

'Angel…Angel! Don't cry. I-I didn't mean that we were gonna get caught. I didn't mean that. I meant that we'll be safe from him…forever,' I smiled and said shakily, but it was enough to convince her.

'Promise?' she looked at me with her innocent eyes.

'Promise.'

'Pinky promise?' she stuck out her curled pinky.

'Pinky promise.' I smiled and curled my pinky around hers.

But we all know promises are meant to be broken.

~~~~~~~~JUBJUB NUMBER TWOOOO~~~~~~~~~

'I'm gonna get an ice cream later and NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME!' Nudge declared.

We laughed at her crazed eyes. Gazzy was eating his Magnum Gold and was whispering to Nudge, 'Jealous?' until she couldn't take it anymore and shouted out loud in the middle of the cafeteria. She didn't bring her wallet and since it was a Friday all of us were pretty much broke and Gazzy was the only rich one but he refused to lend her some money.

'Hey guys, wanna catch some later?' I asked the group.

Iggy looked a little awkward as he answered.

'Erm…Lissa invited Fang to her party and well…she sort of made you the first person in her 'No go' list so well….yep…' Iggy said hesitantly.

'Like I care about some party,' I rolled my eyes and said. Then I smiled. 'You guys go ahead and enjoy the food. I'll go home myself.'

'No.'

Everyone turned to Fang. He was staring at me but he was impassive.

'You guys go. I don't want to waste my time at her party. I'll walk home with Max,' he said.

Iggy was about to protest when Ella grabbed his arm and winked at me.

'Don't interfere, Iggy. Just leave them to their _privacy…_' she said loudly enough for everyone to hear. They laughed and I felt my cheeks burn and Fang put his arm across my shoulders.

~~~~~~~WHEN SCHOOL ENDS~~~~~~~~~

Fang and I strolled along the road, holding hands and chatting about school and life. He kept looking at me, concerned,as if I was gonna fall down and die or something any moment but I ignored him and kept on talking, trying to put on a livelier voice to convince him I wasn't about to faint any moment.

Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

'Hello? Oh, hey Josh. What's up? Can't do that now. I'm busy…Okay fine. Whatever,' he rolled his eyes and hung up.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Josh called. He wanted me to go get some samples of some dumb grass in the park. Could you wait? Just give me 5 minutes. I'll be back,' he said.

I nodded and he gave me a peck on my lips, making me blush.

'You look so beautiful when you blush,'he whispered.

That didn't help me stop the blushing.

'Bye.'

And then he left.

I stood there, listening to my iPod, leaning against the brick wall.

And then I heard a sound. Muffled, because of my earpiece.

I took them out and turned to find the source.

And my heart dropped to my stomach.

Jeb.

His face…evil and full of hunger…as if I was a …buffet table and he was a starving child.

Before I could react, he grabbed my head and banged it against the wall. I screamed but he covered my mouth with his filthy hand in time. I kicked back my leg, aiming for his shin but got his knee instead. Good enough. His hand was off me and I screamed, 'Fang!'

The second I shouted, he got back up and placed some cloth over me.

One breath and I was a goner.

**HOW WASSIT? I know its pretty not very good writing now cuz I haven't thought about the plot totally. I have to give u guys a pre=warning, I may not post up EVERY week but I will try my best to WISH YOU GUYS A HAPPY BELATED THINKING DAY!**


	20. Chapter 20

HEY EVERYONE my mum banned me from the computer cuz I used it for too LONG D; so this is on the phone...I'm so sorry I have not been updating D; I'm really sad too exams are coming up and I can't TOUCH the computer so here I am on my phone and typing this wonderful new chappie :D heehee OKOK gettin on with da story XD

To the ...Fire: I haven't got any idea how many more chapters there are to go :/:/ BUUTT the more the merrier :D Updates: I'VE GOT A DISTINCTION FOR MY GRADE 8 PIANO EXAM XDXD YESYESYES YAAAAAY

Chapter 19 (am I right?)

I rubbed my eyes the moment I woke up, trying to clear my vision. I felt like puking and the cold marble floor wasn't helping. I was dizzy and disorientated. I lay there for a while, trying to ignore the constant push in my throat. This place is familiar...isn't it...isn't it my house?

It was my house! I was in the toilet, the sink above me, the bath tub behind me, supporting my head. The door was shut and the lights were switched on,hurting my eyes. Oh my god...I was in my house...why?

I tried to recall what happened.

Then I remembered.

Seeing Jeb, that punch, that cloth...I fainted...and then...black.

Jeb.

Oh my freaking God. JEB! He was here! I was back at his house!

I scrambled to sit up properly just as the door slammed open.

I froze and looked up at that oh-so-familiar face.

Jeb.

He stared at me hungrily and then I knew I was a goner. The hospital would see me for the very last time.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING?'

He pushed my head back onto the bathtub,producing a sickly metallic sound of my skull hitting the ceramic. I cried out, trying to contain my pain...months of not being hurt...this was like the beginning, except it was happening at the end.

'WHY?'

I screamed as he punched my stomach making me want to puke even more badly. I felt him grab my arm and twist it backwards until I could not take it anymore and I screamed bloody murder as a sickening crack echoed in the bathroom.

'Stop...!' I croaked, tasting blood.

'Did little Maxie ask me to stop? Oh okay...I shall stop then...'

Was he for real?

But then I heard him open the cupboard above the sink and I knew, after realising that it contained the first aid kit, his razor and a pocket knife, that I was completely wrong.

'I'll give you something to say 'stop' about!' Jeb yelled.

He brought the knife down to my back and I screamed, feeling my skin tear across the entire length of my back. Another strike. Then he pushed me to the bath tub again with the same sickening sound and blood began to gush out of my mouth. Then he turned me over with the knife, causing deep wounds at my sides, and stabbed my stomach. I heard a piercing scream and realised it came out of my own mouth. I clutched the wound, sobbing quietly, trying to stop all this, right now. But no...Where was Fang? I needed him more than ever...otherwise I was sure to die...

'ANSWER ME!'

His knife sliced my cheek and I let out a blood-curdling scream. I could feel blood everywhere. I was lying in a puddle of blood, my shirt and jeans were soaked with it, my face was covered with it, even my hair. My arm lay in an awkward angle beside me.

'Tell me!'

I couldn't take it any longer.

I felt the blade of the knife against my neck.

'Tell me or I'll kill you...'

I swallowed, feeling the blood push back into my throat.

'You know I will kill you...'

The pressure was higher and I felt my heart rate rise.

'I will, Max...'

I felt my skin break and blood ooze out. The pain was overwhelming.

'KILL ME ALREADY!' I screamed.

Then right at that moment, the doorbell rang.

*today Jubjub's a little busy soo...ahem...no jubjub*

Fang POV

I got the dammit sample and turned away from the pond.

That was when I heard the scream.

'Fang!'

It was Max!

I dashed out of the park and towards our last meeting point and at the entrance, I saw the van. It turned out of the alley and sped off...with Max inside.

Was that...Jeb?

Oh God. I couldn't let Max get tortured again.

I'm such a failure.

I ran after the van, my legs moving faster than I thought they could, my heart beating quicker than possible.

It stopped in front of Max's house and I hid at the corner. Jeb came out of the driver's seat and opened up the door, carrying an unconscious Max.

She lay limp in his arms, eyes closed, face pale.

Don't tell me she was...dead?

I felt my heart squeeze.

I had to help her!

I got out my handphone and called Iggy.

'Helloooo?' Iggy's voice, supposedly meant to be seductive, came from the line.

'It's me, Fang.'

'Oh my God. I thought it was Ella. Ahem. You were saying?'

'I need you to come now. I'm at Max's house. She's been kidnapped by Jeb. And she's unconscious. I need you to come please...'

'Okay,' iggy's voice became more serious. 'I'll be there. Don't worry,bro. Just stay calm and I'll get the rest. Don't do anything yet. I'll come ASAP.'

'Kay, thanks.'

My hand was trembling as I put down my phone.

Please...don't do anything to Max...

Then I heard a muffled scream and winced. Don't do anything yet, Fang...control yourself...Max is fine...Max is fine...

Another scream pierced the air and I bit my lip.

Iggy, come faster, please...

Two more screams, heartbroken and pleading...

I felt my eyes well up with tears. Max...please...please be okay...

Three more screams, desperate and weaker...

Iggy, I beg you!

I felt a tear slide down my face.

'Fang!'

Iggy, Nudge,Ella, Angel and Gazzy came running to me. Angel was pale and looked frightened.

'Where's Max?' She whispered. I jerked my head to her house.

'Do something! Stop him already!' I said, angry. The tears stopped coming and all I felt now was fury.

'RING THE DOORBELL!' Nudge cried.

We ran to the door and my finger went up to the bell. It hovered there, as if hesitating. I was willing it to press, just move forward a little.

'RING IT!' Gazzy yelled.

I was frozen.

'RING THE DAMMIT DOORBELL FANG!'

And then Max's voice was heard in a dreaded scream.

'KILL ME ALREADY!'

'MAX!' I yelled and then my finger went forward and the humble 'ding dong' could be heard.

There was silence.

Was Max ...dead already?

YAY :D how was it THIS TIME? Heehee :D OKOK time to go revise :):)


	21. Chapter 21

**You have no idea how sorry I am. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS D; I'm like, itching to touch the computer and now that exams are OVERRR (tralalalala) I CAN :D it's great to be back :D **

**Without further ado, LET'S START! YAY :D**

**Chapter 20 **

Jeb POV

"KILL ME ALREADY!"

I stared down at her, the blade of my knife against her throat, pressing her skin as a small steady stream of blood ran down her neck. Kill her? Of course I'd do it. I raised my arm a good metre away from her and sneered at her helpless vulnerable body. Her left cheek had a long scar made by my knife, her arms bleeding as they clutched her stab wound on her stomach. Her leg was twisted at an unusual angle. This girl was useless.

Her mother was useless.

Her mother…

Her mother?

Anne?

Flashes of the love of my life appeared in my mind. Anne in university. Anne in her beautiful bridal gown. Anne in the hospital, holding Max in her arms…Max…

She was a beautiful baby with rosy cheeks and chubby hands. Her smile was dazzling and infectious.

That same Max lay before me.

The bloody image of her came before me again and I stared at her disbelievingly. Why was she like that? Cowering away from me? Bloody and weak?

Then the answer dawned on me.

It was because of me.

What the hell have I been doing to her?

Then the doorbell rang.

I grimaced a little and avoided my daughter's frightened eyes. I left the knife on her throat, strode out of the bathroom and locked the door. What a great time to ring the doorbell…

**Fang POV**

Wild thoughts were running through my mind, making me agitated and anxious. Where was Jeb?

Did he flee after hurting Max? Did he flee because…he killed her?

I signaled Angel to hide behind the bushes outside and wait for us. She looked completely frightened to meet her father. I raised my hand to press the bell again but then Nudge stopped me.

"I can hear someone coming."

Then the door was yanked open and there stood a man who looked like a homeless person.

Jeb.

I was about to let go all of my anger and frustration and just yell at him and take on a fight when Iggy nudged me warningly. Nudge stepped forward.

"Good morning, sir. we're a group of students from the school just nearby. We're promoting a keep-your-house-clean programme to ensure a reduction in cases of pest-related diseases. It's part of a simple project to cover a survey and inspection around this neighbourhood to obtain results on whether house-cleaning is important to everyone here. Could we take a look inside your house?" Nudge rattled off with that angelic, infectious smile of hers. The only thing missing was a halo above her head.

Jeb looked startled and I saw his left hand reach behind him…as if to take something?

No, he wiped something off his hand.

I looked at it and my heart stopped.

He may have wiped a bit of it off, but there were traces of blood on his hand.

I bit my lip. I think Nudge must have seen it too, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I don't allow strangers in my house, girl. I think you should come another time."

"But it is necessary to complete this project, sir!" Nudge pouted a little and I saw Jeb relax a bit. "If we don't complete the project, it'll affect our Science grades. And then I won't be able to get Student of the Year and then my parents would kill me and then I would disappoint them completely and then I'll get grounded and then I won't be able to go to that Science trip I always wanted to go and then I'll miss out on how Thomas Edison made the lightbulb and then I'll—"

"OKAY FINE. Come in, come in. Just don't go upstairs," Jeb groaned. I hid a snicker.

_Max's upstairs._

"But sir, I need to cover the entire house or I'll—"

"ALL RIGHT, THEN!" Jeb threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

We entered the house and Nudge called out 'duties'.

"Fang, I'd like you and Iggy to inspect the upstairs. Gazzy and I will inspect downstairs. Okay, chop chop!"

"I will follow those two boys upstairs," Jeb cleared his throat and said.

Nudge had a flash of worry on her face but quickly changed to a calm expression.

"Sure, sir," she smiled. Then shot a warning look at me and Iggy. Her eyes seemed to be saying 'I'll create a distraction'.

That kid.

We went upstairs and immediately headed for Max's bedroom. It was messy, with her blankets thrown on the floor and…a first aid kit under her bed.

I cleared my throat and pretended to search.

The room smelt like Max…it reminded me so much of her I felt my chest tighten.

Be strong, Fang. Stay strong.

I approached the toilet but Jeb stopped me, "Boy, the toilet is perfectly fine. You don't have to inspect it."

I shrugged at Jeb and replied," Orders are orders, sir. My sister is a little bit…you know. You've gotta do what she says."

I made my voice a little louder than usual so Max could hear me and play along with the act.

"It is my house and my privacy. Who's more important here than the person who owns this house?" Jeb said coldly. I raised my eyebrows before turning away and heading for the other room.

Then there was a huge crash downstairs which evidently involved Nudge, Gazzy and a huge porcelain vase with the approximate weight of a huge rock.

"Oh my God…Don't tell me that girl broke my vase!" Jeb's voice rose in anger. He shot a glare at us before jerking his head to the toilet door and gave us a warning look. Then he shot downstairs.

"She's given us a headstart of 15 minutes with that mouth of hers to save Max. Keep quiet and move towards the back door. Go by the balcony and the staircase connected to it and move towards Angel. Then I'll wait for Nudge and you two, hold Max, and get to the park. No objections. We're saving a life here."

Iggy nodded solemnly. We ran to the toilet and Iggy used a wire to unlock the door. The sight before me made my blood boil.

My Max, my beautiful Max, lay on the ground, her stomach bleeding, her arms bleeding, her face bleeding, her leg in an awkward angle, a knife still at her neck, face pale as sheet, and too weak to move. Her brown eyes looked up at me pleadingly.

"Max…We're gonna get you out of here. Try not to move too much and hurt yourself more," I whispered.

I heard Jeb's yelling voice in the background.

"We gotta be quick, man." Iggy's anxious voice came from behind me.

We carried Max up as she bit her lip from crying out at any slight movement, then headed to the balcony. I was about to shut the sliding doors behind me when I saw a movement from the entrance to Max's room. Then the most dreaded person came into the room.

Jeb.

His eyes grew wild with anger the moment he spotted Max in my arms.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

**It's pretty short I know :C But I haven't got time to do this and I have a max of only 1 hour on the comp ((((( sighhh oh well SEE YOU NEXT WEEK :D**

**Sorry for the cliffy there heheheh**


	22. Author's Note Sorry

**DO NOT BE TOO ELATED WHEN YOU SEE THIS**

**Hey dudes/dudettes, I bet you know what I'm gonna say here :/ I can already see a super angry mob gathering and protesting I'm really really sorry but I've chosen to stop continuing with this story I know this is like breaking the happy bubble since I've been missing for so many million months (alliteration there :P) and you guys suddenly see this story in front and go all 'OH MY GOD YESSSSSS' but…yeah The reason why I stopped is because 1) I just entered secondary school and the work's been tough and all and the exams are maddening and studying for it is like…mindblowing. 2) I couldn't see where this story was going. I really liked that a few of my awesome reviewers gave me ideas when I needed them but I'm the type of rare writer that has to go on my own ideas and type that all out passionately on this Microsoft Word doc And the problem was, I was short of ideas and I didn't have time to think about them. But lately, since it's the holidays, I've been thinking to apologise to you all about stopping this story. I'm really really really sorry (( I'd like to thank you all for your reallyreallyreally awesome support and to satisfy your needs for this story, I'll tell you what I initially planned to do with it :D **

**Max is abused, Fang saves her, Dylan comes in interfering, Fang gets protective, Max is abused again (where I last stopped), Fang comes to the rescue, Dylan comes after her again, Fang is so annoyed that him and Dylan get into a fight, Fang gets suspended, Max is mad with him, Dylan takes advantage of Fang's absence in school to start getting mushy with her, she tells him to *ahem* off (YOU GO, GIRL), Fang and Max get back together, Jeb comes back threatening her, police arrests him one day when Jeb wanted to get her, Jeb's sentenced to life in jail (actually idk how long, wanted to ask you guys bout that :P), and Fang and Max live happily ever after together. Oooh and meanwhile, iggy and ella get togetheerrrrrr :DDD Nudge ends up with a pretty hot dude named Michael **

**So now you know how crappy it was technically supposed to be :P I mean, when it's put shorter into one paragraph it's a lot crappier heheh. **

**Anyways, I'd really understand if you guys hate me and you wanna kill me but I also hope you understand that I really don't have time to plot the story, much less write it **

**I love you guys for your never-ending support since the start! Like, literally. The moment I saw I had my first three reviews after the first chapter, I stared at the screen for like 10 seconds (10 secs is long okaayyy) then almost screamed out loud. Writing does that to you :P **

**And for those who actually enjoy reading my [awesome, I know] author notes in every chappie, here's one on my life so far.**

**SOOOOOOOO**

**Don't laugh at me …but…**

**I fell in love with a dude in the school opposite mine :P OKAY NUFF SAID BOUT THAT. [he's hot and all and he's sweet OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I know I'm too young but a girl can DREAM ;] ANYWAAAAAAY **

**I grew to love this awesome Youtube song called PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS 33333333 It's like, forever stuck in my head :D go check it out **

**Oh and btw, I'd like to thank all my awesome friends who actually bothered reading this and OF COURSE those strangers who didn't even know me and yet got attracted to my story! :O YOU GUYS ARE AMMAAAAAAAAZING. AND if you like to know what my new favourite food was over the past months, they're apples (NUMBER ONE!3), grapes (NUMBER 2), annnnnnnnndddddddddd**

**My sis's Betty Crocker's choco chip cookies with sprinkles and cranberries **

**YAAAAAAAAAAY thinking bout it makes me hungry. **

**Ok, sorry for not taking this seriously Just liked to lighten the mood a bit. So if you guys are wondering where am I going after Fanfic?**

**Yeah, man. You got it. It's WATTPAD. I'm gonna think a bit before starting a story and see if I've got a firm enough grip on the plot before writing in case I disappoint more people :/ LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH 3**

**Byebye and hope to see you again [if I ever make it to wattpad :P] **

**Love you [again] can't bear to leave **


	23. Author's Note about Wattpad

Hey guys, so I've created my Wattpad account :)))

And I do hope you guys can support me there :)

My account is immaunicorn99, previously known as pinkfluffyunicorn99 :P awesome name right?

I know :D

So, some of you ask, how about putting this fanfic up for adoption? I say AWESOME ^^

Sooo you guys, if interested in adopting the story, do email me at pinkfluffyunicorn98 but I'll probably answer you a long while later cos I don't really check my email, much less THAT email :P Sorry But I'll try my best to check a little more around this time :)) another way is to PM me on Wattpad :) Just create an account (any account) like maybe ghyuksdvus or gadvgudejdbxc or pohfdgyhd lalalalala :P Just PM me and tell me that you're one of my readers on fanfic ^^ Love you all and once again, thanks for your support 3


End file.
